A new beginning
by peculiarskye
Summary: My family's peculiarity is not a rare one and yet they continue to hunt us. My only salvation is for me to go hide in a loop in Swansea, where they can't find me. This is my story of escape, salvation and revenge. My name is Skye.
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

PROLOGUE

 _I stepped out of the ship, making sure to keep my head down and pulling my hood further down my face, almost obscuring my view in the process. I glanced over my shoulder, making sure that there was no one following me except for my brother, who's also keeping his head down though his hood was not up._

 _He's right behind me but I didn't look at him, we just kept walking until we saw the third alleyway to our right. I turned and I know he followed right behind. We watched the entrance of the alleyway anxiously. After a few minutes of waiting, I finally turned to look at him. He looked back and I felt myself calm down. I know the feeling of peace will only last for a while, only until he left me alone._

 _He wordlessly handed my huge backpack to me, which I quickly strapped over my own shoulders. It was heavy, containing clothes that will last me for two weeks and the box of my personal stuffs. I looked at him again before I hugged him fiercely, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from my stinging eyes. He hugged me back just as fiercely before he let go and walked out of the alleyway that we came in, not once looking back. I looked at his retreating back, looking , until he was finally out of my sight._

 _I walked the opposite way and as I passed a mist like cloud, I heard the collective ticking of clocks and I know that I've finally entered the loop that grandpa told us about._

 _I came out of the alleyway and was greeted by a busy market. People bustling around, women in dresses with w_ _ide padded shoulders, nipped in high waist tops, and a-line skirts that came down to the knee_ _and men in_ _suit with its bright colors, baggy legs and long jackets. Some of them glanced at me, some gave me a second glance, probably wondering what the hell was I wearing. I'm wearing a hoodie with a tshirt underneath, a pair of jeans and my worn out black Converse._

 _I ignored the looks and kept my head down, taking out a detailed map of Wales that my grandpa drew himself and gave me years ago. There are two circles there with the date and time of the place. One was in Cairnholm: 9:07PM, 3_ _RD_ _September, 1943. I don't care about that one. The other circle says Swansea: 08:33PM, 17_ _th_ _March, 1944. That's my destination._

 _I'm still a few miles away from it but I know its nothing I can't take by walking and it won't take a whole day. I looked over my shoulder one last time, my gaze skimming over the faces of those who are looking at me, making sure that none of them are familiar, I began walking._

Chapter 1

Skye's POV

March 17, 1944

7:03AM

 _Well, at least my watch is working,_ I thought to myself. I discovered that electronic gadgets don't work here. When I took out my phone earlier, surprised that it was deadbat, I tried to plug it in my Powerbank but nothing still happened. So now, I'm in this unknown place and time and I don't have a fucking phone. I had a few wrong turns and did backtracking a couple of times before I can come back to the right way. Even though this map was simplified, it still looks like its written in Greek to me. This is more of Matt's thing. Now I don't have a phone. How can I use Google Maps now?!

Wait, I didn't introduce myself yet, did I? I'm sorry, that's rude of me.

I'm Skyler Reina Lopez, Skye for short, 20 years old, I am Peculiar.(Or you can call me a "Freak", I don't care, I know I am but grandpa and mom says "Peculiar" seems more fitting. Whatever.) I originally lived in 2017 but some things there went downhill that now I have to look for my grandpa's twin sister and live with her in a loop.

You might be wondering what makes me Peculiar. Can I lift tons? No. Can I make you "magically" disappear? No too. Can I make fire come out of my hands? No three (although that would be so cool). I can only feel the emotions of those around me and make them feel something else, that's all. Like an empath. You might be thinking now, "That is so cool! You can make your crush fall in love with you!"

Haha, how I wish its that easy.

Okay a little backstory first: my grandpa, Tom, and his twin sister, Annie, was taken in Ms. Nightjar's loop here in Swansea when they were 15 years old by their parents to hide them from… bad people. My grandpa, who has always been a free spirit and liked the outdoors, quickly grew tired of living in a loop that he left the loop after only living there for five years. He left behind his sister in Ms. Nightjar's care and he joined the army to fight in the war although he didn't last long in the army because of the injury that he got during one of the battles (if you may ask, I don't really know what happened but it left his left hand with only two fingers).

After the war, he decided to move to America (in Minnesota to be exact) with my grandmother and there he lived until he died in 2009 at the age of 77. I was only 12 years old when that time but I was really close to him. He always told me about his twin sister and his adventures as a Peculiar and about the ymbrynes, wights and hollows. I've always believed him since our family is the living proof of it.

You see, both my grandpa and his twin can feel and control emotions around them but there's a slight difference: grandpa can feel the emotions, yes, but he can't control all emotions. He can only make you feel calm around him while Annie can feel emotions and can control every emotions that a person have. My mother has grandpa's gift while, her sister, Aunt Cecil has Annie's. My older brother, Matt, can do what mom can and I can do what Aunt Cecil can.

So you see, our gift is not that rare, but when grandpa died, the… bad people from his past came back to hunt us. I don't know how they knew that my grandpa died but a week after Tom died, I woke up and found our house filled with the bad people and my mother lying on the middle of the living room, her blood pooling under her body while beside her was my Aunt and my brother, crying. That was the day that I knew that were under the slavery of the bad people.

Anyway, the reason why I'm here is not only because I'm running away from the bad people (although that's a reason too cause they plan something horrible for me); I actually need Annie's help. Me and Cecil have the same gift but Cecil and Tom doesn't so Cecil didn't master her gift. She can only make people and animals calm but she cant use the same method of calming others down to make guys fall in love with her.

I also learned the calming people down thing but only has a thin grasp of what I can do with the others emotion. That's why I'm here.

(Of course, I'm a denial queen. Of course I'm not here because the bad people wants to do something horrifying to me.)

Only 7 miles left. Oh god, it's a good thing that I have the sense to bring a bunch of canned coffees or else I'll be a corpse already.

Before I went in here, I Googled how much time does it take to walk a mile and it said that, on average, its about 21 minutes to reach a mile. But, fuck it, I've been walking for exactly 35 minutes now and yet I still didn't reach one mile!

Oh shit, another wrong turn.

11:30AM

Whew, that was close! I wasn't paying attetion to where I was going earlier that I made a left instead of a right, which was a street with a bunch of dogs. I jammed my map in my hoodie pocket and quickly ran to the right street but the dogs kept chasing me. I did a few turns that I thought was right until a carriage crossed that they finally left me alone. I hid behind a big oak tree in case they're still following me before sighing in relief, sitting down on the ground, panting.

I sat there for a few minutes before I pulled my map out, looking for the landmarks and street sign but I found none. Where was that Rick's Pub? I looked around me and I finally noticed that I'm in a deserted street. I groaned. In my haste trying to escape from the dogs, I made another wrong turn.

This is taking longer than I thought.

Just 3 more miles and I'll finally be safe.

(Whatever deity is out there, please! No more wrong turns! I've watched all the installments of the movie Wrong Turn and I don't want to be like those victims!)

Cannibals. *shudder*

3:06PM

Oh thank gods, thank the gods! I didn't have wrong turns anymore and did no more backtracking. Only half a mile to go and I'll finally meet Annie and Ms. Nightjar. Oh, thank gods, thanks gods.

I ignored the looks that I'm getting and continued walking, keeping my head down and the hand that was not holding the map buried deep in my pocket. I hear the townspeople whispering but i couldn't hear what they were saying. From this distance, I can see the lone mansion that grandpa always told me about.

" _And there, half a mile away from the town plaza and half a mile away from the foot of the mountain, is Ms. Nightjar's huge manor. With ornate French doors but the interior was quiet simple that it will surprise you."_

I grinned under my hood, the sight of the mansion gave me a surge of energy that I ignored the flaring pain of my feet and legs but the deeper I go into the plaza, the whispering got louder that I finally heard snippets of it.

"..a spy.."

"..looks American.."

".. get her.."

Fuck. I have to move fast or else there'll be a mob that will..

"Oi! What you got there?!" a man behind me asked angrily.

Shit. Spoke to soon.

I turned around slowly, trying to calm myself. My mother and grandpa Tom taught us that when you feel calm, you can also impose it to the mind of others (although I tried doing it to other emotions. Nil, nada). I gave him a shaky smile but I can feel him calming down, toning his aggressiveness down a notch.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked. I immediately regret saying something. I don't have English accent and even if I can 'improvise', I know they can still see through it.

His expression changed and his face turned purple and I felt his anger go up again. People began gathering up around me, keeping me inside a circle and I cursed myself for not putting my pocketknife or my gun in my pocket.

"Are you American?!" the man shouted and a few people shouted with him too.

"No," I said, trying to remain calm and spread out the feeling to the people but some of them had a staff, no doubt they will hit me with it. I'm pretty sure I saw one guy brandish his gun. My answer seemed to anger them more. I can feel their anger slamming onto my mind, making me dizzy that keeping calm flew out of my mind.

"She's a spy! Listen to her accent! Must be sent by the Army!" one of them shouted. I know what will come next but I'm sure as hell don't want to be there when it happens.

I pushed through the crowd, who didn't expect my action and ran towards the mansion. The mob followed me, of course they did, screaming, "There's a spy! American spy!". I am no means slow, since I did track back in highschool but the weight of my bag and the dizzying feeling of their anger is starting to get to me. At least I'm nearer to the mansion now. I started screaming too. I am nearer to the house now, about 50 or 60 yards. I started screaming.

"Ms. Nightjar! Ms. Nightjar!" I screamed, hoping that she will hear me through the mob's screams. Something hit the back of my head, probably a rock, but I didn't stop to examine the damage. I felt something warm drip down the back of my head but the adrenaline in me kept me from feeling the pain. They kept on throwing rocks at me, some hitting me in the leg, some in the arm that I had to duck my head to avoid getting hit in thehead again. I kept screaming and running that I didn't catch myself in time that I slammed on the gate of the mansion but still no sign of Ms. Nightjar. They're only 30 yards away.

"Ms. Nightjar!" I screamed louder.

25 yards.

20 yards.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Settled

Chapter 2

Ms. Peregrine's POV

5:30AM Wake up

6:00AM Prepare breakfast

7:00AM Eat breakfast with the children

8:00AM Wash the dishes

9:00AM House cleaning

10:30AM Make sure that every kid have already taken a bath

11:00AM Prepare lunch

12:00NN Eat lunch with the children

1:00PM Wash the dishes

2:00PM Attend Claire and Ms. Rabbit's tea party

2:30PM Look over Enoch's works

3:00PM Horace's Piano lessons

4:00PM Teach Millard

5:00PM Join Fiona and Bronwyn at the garden to harvest vegetables for supper

5:30PM Prepare supper

6:30PM Eat supper with the children

7:30PM Wash the dishes

8:00PM Make sure that every children has prepared for the night.

8:33PM Reset the loop

8:35PM Movie time

9:30PM Bed time

As an ymbryne living in an old loop, it can be quiet risky for hollows or, even worse, wights can attack us at any given minute but ever since the events in Blackpool, none of the ymbrynes had received any threat from our enemies, seen or unseen. I have even exchanged letters with Ms. Nightjar, the former ymbryne of this loop, that her new loop now feels safe that she no longer worries about hollows or wights that will go after us.

I took this loop on Ms. Nightjar's request. She doesn't want this loop to go since this was her first one but didn't want to stay because of the painful memories that reminds her of how she thinks she had failed her children.

Living in a loop, every second counts; if an ymbryne goes late on her schedule, she could also go late on her loop reset. So when I heard the commotion outside the manor, I ignored it. Its still far away, 50 yards away, but with my bird ears, I can clearly hear what is the riot about.

"There's a spy! American spy!"

Ah, Americans. Probably sent by his group to do undercover on Wales but slipped with his façade. How unfortunate.I was about to dismiss this when I heard another scream. A girl's scream.

"Ms. Nightjar! Ms. Nightjar!"

Now, that's not something you hear everyday, especially when she's screaming the former ymbryne's name. I looked out of the window near the piano, where Horace and I have started working together on a new sonata, in time to see a young woman slam quiet hard against the gate. I glanced at my pocket watch; it was 3:19PM

"Ms. Nightjar!" she screamed louder, glancing over her shoulder to look at the nearing crowd.

"Please wait here, Horace," I told him before rushing out of the door. I turned into a bird an flew at full speed to the gate, but didn't open it. The girl was facing away from me to look at the mob again that when she finally turned back to face the house, she gave small yelp of surprise upon seeing me.

"What is this commotion about?" I asked rudely. I can now see why the locals thought she was a spy: a large sweater, a pair of denims and a big knapsack, clearly different from what we wore. She was as tall as Emma and the same build with fair skin, a heart shaped face, which was red either from exertion or anger, black hair that reaches her midback and a pair of bright, brown eyes.

She composed herself, calmed herself down and I, too, felt myself calm down. _Maybe this riot was not her fault._ I found myself thinking. That was the moment I knew that there was something peculiar about her.

"Ms. Nightjar? Please let me in!" she pleaded, a little hysteria creeping into her voice. I was quiet surprised that she knew Ms. Nightjar even though she looks like those people from the modern times. Almost like Jake when he first came to my old loop back in Cairnholm. I narrowed my eyes, feeling suspicious. She may know Ms. Nightjar from whoever but I'm not taking any chances. This young woman can be a wight for all I know.

"I am afraid that you came at the wrong house. There is no Ms. Nightjar that lives here." I answered curtly. She turned back to the crowd, who are now mere 15 yards away. I heard my children come out of the front door but they had the sense to stay just outside of it.

She looked back at me and pleaded, "Please! Whoever you are, please save me! Please let me in!" she cried. I felt pity for her that I finally opened the gate against my better judgement. She ran inside, trip over her own foot and collapsed on the ground , face first. I noticed the patch of red that was forming at the back of sweater. Emma and Olive rushed towards the girl while I came out of the gate to face the angry crowd.

"Why did you let the girl in?! She's a spy!" said one man that was holding a gun. I gave them my scariest smile. Some of them stepped back upon seeing it.

"I am afraid that we just had a misunderstanding. This girl is my guest." I said, gesturing to the woman inside my property.

The man in front frowned, obviously disbelieving my words, "You have an American guest?" he said slowly. I gave small sigh and slipped my right thumb and forefinger inside the left sleeve of my dress and pulled out a lone feather that can be used to wipe their memories. I could kill them but that would be too messy and it will cost me a total of 36 minutes and 17 seconds. Memory wipe would be easier and and I could save 35 minutes.

I waved the feather in front of their faces, making sure that their looking directly at it, following the motion of the feather. A few soothing, comforting words later, they all turned back, confused at how they got in front of my house in the first place and went back into town. I came back inside and close the gate behind me. She was still on the ground but at least she's sitting up. Emma pressed a flannel on the wound that was on the back of her head while Olive tried to help the girl remove her huge knapsack and then her sweater. She wore a blue shirt under it and I tried to ignore the bruises that looked to be too old to be caused just now. I took rhe flannel from Emma and knelt behind her to examine the wound.

"Could you please bend your head forward?" I asked and she obliged. I swept her hair back a little and saw that the wound was quiet long but , thankfully, doesn't look too deep.

"Can you stand?" I asked. She tried to stand slowly but ended up falling back on her behind. She shook her head.

"I'm dizzy." She said, shaking her head a little. Well, she's a small, kind of undernourished looking woman, weighing approximately 81 lbs. Enoch can probably carry her

"Enoch, can you please carry her to my room?" I asked him. I have no other choice of rooms; the other spare room was temporarily made as a storage room and would have to be cleaned first before it can be used. He glared at the girl, obviously not trusting the girl. He transferred his glare to me.

"What?! She could be a wight!" he protested.

I glared back, "That wasn't nice, Enoch! This girl needs help!"

The girl looked up at him and I noticed something soften in his eyes. Without saying a word, he stooped down, put one arm under her knees and another arm around her back, and carried her inside. I stood up and followed them quickly up my room, which was on the second floor, knowing full well that my children will follow us up. I opened the door for them and we walked in, followed by the other children. I pulled out a flannel from my bedside drawer and laid it out on the pillows so it won't be stained. Enoch laid her down and saw that she was passed out, either from exhaustion or from her injuries, I don't know. Enoch himself turned her body sideways.

I turned to face the children, "Children, I'm going to ask you to leave us," I turned to the older ones and said, "You, four, stay here."

The younger ones left my room, with Millard closing the door behind him. I began to address the others.

"Enoch, you're better at wounds than I am. You should check it out but in my observation, it doesn't look too bad." He gave a curt nod and turned back to our patient.

"Olive, you should get the first aid kit downstairs. Also grab Enoch's medical equipment if bad comes to worse."

"Yes, Miss," she replied before rushing out.

"Emma, Jake, get a few more flannels and a bar of soap downstairs. Fill two bowls with lukewarm water."

"Right on it, Miss Peregrine," Jake replied, running out of the room with Emma. I turned towards the bed and saw Enoch kneeling to get a better look at the wound.

"How was it?" I asked as I sat down carefully on the other side of the bed.

"It's not that bad. It's not too deep although it is long, probably hit by a rock. It doesn't have to be stitched. Just have to be patched up," he replied, his brows furrowed in concentration. I examined the girl's face to look for other signs of injuries and I thankfully found none.

"She knows Ms. Nightjar," he stated, not taking his eyes away from the wound.

"You heard it, then." I replied.

He sighed and finallly looked up, "I was at the backyard that time, drawing the landscape when I heard them. I wonder where she got her name." We were silent for a few seconds after that before he spoke again.

"She could be a wight, you know," he accused but his voice lacks its usual bite.

"We should wait for her to wake up before we question her about Ms. Nightjar. And about your suspicion," I answered.

I have my own suspicions, her being a wight is on top of them, but I'm not going to tell my children about that. It can cause them to panic. We will have to wait for her to wake up to know and I think I'll do my own investigation on her knapsack that was on the corner of my room.

Olive came back first with the kit and Enoch's things. He took the cleaning materials from her hands but I was surprised when he pulled out a pair of scissors and began cleaning it.

"What do you need that for? I thought there will be no stitches?" I asked him. I will never admit it to my children but needles and stitches are some of the few things that I fear.

He looked up from what he is doing and said, "I'll need to cut the hair around the wound, Miss, or the bandage will not stick."

 _Oh, right,_ I thought.

Jake and Emma came in a little while later, placing the bowls on the floor near Enoch. Enoch let the bar of soap melt on the bowl and then proceeded to cut her hair first with a steady hand. Then, using the flannel dipped in the bowl of water and melted soap, he cleaned the wound with gentle pats. I noticed the tiniest wince that she made everytime the flannel makes contact with the wound although she stayed asleep. While Enoch worked on dressing the wound, my sharp eyes followed the train of bruises on her arm. The others, which I think was from the locals throwing her rocks, was still a faint red in color but her other bruises is another story. They were dark blue, almost black in color. She also have scars that was almost invisible in the human eyes trailing down her arms, all the way to her bony wrist. _What happened to this girl?_

Enoch finished putting bandage to the wound and he stood up, looking satisfied, "That should do it."

I smiled up at my children and gave them a smile, "Thank you, my dears. Now, gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to leave us, ladies, to change our patient's clothes." The boys nodded and walked out of the room while I walked over to the girl's pack to look for something comfortable for her to wear. The biggest zipper contains her crumpled, messy clothes and I grabbed the first shirt that I got.

As we undressed her, saw various tattoos littering her body: black birds on flight going from her right shoulder up the nape of her neck, a bird, probably a raven, with its wings outstretched that went from hip to hip and a butterfly on her left wrist. It didn't really bother us, but what we found next worried us. More bruises on her back and on her torso, along with a few more scars. A strange scar was on the inside of her right wrist, it was as if a coin was burned first before being painfully seared on her wrist. She was so thin that her stomach was slightly sunken and that some of her ribs was jutting out. My girls exchanged worried glances, probably wondering about the girl's physical condition, but they didn't say anything. When we finished dressing her, it was already 4:03PM

I told them, "Could you please do me a favor?"

Olive nodded while Emma said, "Yes, Miss P?"

I pulled out a list from my pocket and said, "Please supervise Fiona and Bronwyn at 5 in making these vegetables for supper. You know how Fiona can be when left alone with the vegetables." I said with a smille and they giggled. Olive took the paper form my hand, exchanged looks with Emma, and took off. I locked the door behind them as I sat on the floor beside her bag. I know that what I am about to do is impolite and against her privacy but I had to know who she is.

I opened it and, one by one, folded her clothes into a proper pile. Under her clothes was a box and on top of it was a thin, black, rectangular device. I have seen it before, back in Blackpool. What do they call it again? A phone?

I pulled the box out, putting it carefully on the floor beside me and opened it. Inside were some of her things: a silver flask, a pack of cigarettes (if she is not a wight, I will reprimand her for bringing these things in my home), a few photographs, cannisters of medicine and letters. I looked at the photographs first. There are a few photos of her when she was young, some with an old man, some with who, I assume, was her mother. One photograph caught my eye though; it looked to be the latest one. The girl was with a boy, who looked to be her age, making silly faces at the camera. There was something written in the back. It read:

 _Carry me where ever you will go. I love you. -J, May 8, 2017_

 _Her lover_ , I thought to myself. May in the real time was only a week ago. I took one the medicine cannisters and read the labels. The first two ones are Anti-Depressants. The second two ones are sleeping pills. _Is she into drugs?_ I thought to myself. I don't need to open the letters and pry deeper into her privacy anymore to establish the fact that she is not a wight or, at least, not an immenent danger. I put her things back to her knapsack neatly, the way I saw it first. I was about to open the smaller zipper when I heard her breathing hitch and the shuffling of the sheets as she sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she spoke.

I glared at her impoliteness, "I think _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that. You were being chased by the locals and you thought my house was the perfect escape place?"

She looked down at her lap and I felt myself soften, before looking back up at me, "I'm sorry. I just.. I thought.. its that.. It should be right! The map said so! It should be Ms. Nightjar's!" The more she babbles, the more confused I get. What is she talking about? What should be right? What map? What is up with Ms. Nightjar?

I stood up and walked over, sitting beside her, "Its okay, calm down. Tell me everything from the start," I said soothingly.

She looked around the room, apparently searching for something, "Where's my hoodie?"

 _Hoodie?_ I picked up the sweater from the floor before handing it to her, "You mean this?"

She grabbed it and rummaged through its pockets before fishing out a very crumpled paper. I looked at it and realized that it was a map of Wales. Not just a map but a very detailed one complete with the names of cities, streets and even landmarks. It even has the dates and times of loop resets. Whoever made this has an eye for detail and has already been in a loop. She looked over at it, tracing her finger from one place to another.

"Would you care to tell me how you got here?" I asked her again. She suddenly stopped tracing the map and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You're not Ms. Nigjtjar, are you?" she said.

I sighed, "No, I am afraid she moved in to a new loop. Ms. Nightjar asked me to keep this old loop for her. How did you get here in this loop?"

"Who are you, then?" she asked, evading my question.

"I am Miss Alma Le Fay Peregrine, the new ymbryne of this loop. What's your name?"

She relaxed and I ,too, felt myself go at ease, "I'm Skyler Lopez. Call me Skye. Please, I need your help. Where is she? Where's Ms. Nightjar?" She asked.

"That is not something I can readily give you now, not until you tell me what made you go here. Do not take offense but I don't trust you enough to disclose that information to you," I replied, my resolve hardening.

She sighed, "Its kind of.. a long story.."

4:09PM "I've got time," I replied with a smile. She smiled back and began her tale.

A/N I think I dropped some Easter eggs here on how Skye's power works. Find it!


	3. Chapter 3- Introduction

A/N. I'm back! To the guest who guessed about how Skye's power works, shh! I think I'd like to keep it a secret even though it is kinda obvious (cue crazy laugh). And please forgive my grammar, English is not my first language sorry. Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 3

Skye's POV

I stared at the stern face of the woman before me and I took a deep breath and recounted my story to Miss Peregrine (though, of course, telling her everything might scare her into not telling me where Ms. Nightjar is. I'll have to keep secrets of my own).

"My grandfather, Tom, and his twin, Annie, once lived in this loop with Ms. Nightjar to.. escape the war (I'm lying, I know). But Tom grew tired of living in this loop that he escaped and left his sister here to join the war. Tom and Annie's peculiarity is that they can both feel emotions like, you know, like an empath, and they can control it. But has a little difference: Tom can only make you feel calm around him if he wills it to while Annie can control all emotions. My mother can do what Tom can while my aunt can do what Annie can and my brother and I inherited those gifts too. He can do what mom can while I can do what Aunt Cecil can.

"But the thing is, Tom doesn't know how to manage the kind of power that Annie possess so he couldn't teach Cecil who, in turn, couldn't teach me. That is why I'm looking for Ms. Nightjar. She could still be taking care of Annie. Annie could teach me how to use my peculiarity," I raised the map to eye level so we could both look at it, "This map was made by Tom, in case we would need help from Annie and it says that this should be where her house is. I must've taken another wrong turn while running. Its my mistake. Please, take me to where they are now," I pleaded the woman, her sharp, green eyes boring into mine. I suddenly felt her hesitation then her sympathy that quickly turned to sadness though her expression didn't change.

"I think you should know something, Miss Lopez," she said quietly.

"Call me Skye," I muttered.

"This loop was Ms. Nightjar's," she replied.

I didn't miss the past tense, "Was? What do you mean _was?_ "

She bit her lip before answering, "Last August, every single ymbryne in every loop got kidnapped by a madman who wants to harvest the ymbrynes power for his heinous experiment. Ms. Nightjar was one of the firsts to get taken."

My eyes widened in sudden realization, "No.." I whispered.

She continued speaking, "She only got lost for a total of 23 hours after her loop reset, but the madman has hollows following him. Every single children of hers was killed by the hollows."

I sat there quietly for almost a minute. Annie's dead? No. It can't be. I don't want to go back there. No. No. No.

"I don't want to go back out there! No. Please, Miss, please, take me in here! I don't want to go back out there!" I cried, tears streaming freely down my face. They'll find me. They'll come hunt for me when they found out that I'm back. No. No.

I feel Ms. Peregrine's panic rise slightly, "Hey its okay, its okay. Hush, Skye, hush. Okay, okay, I'll take you in as my charge, okay?"

She spoke some more comforting words before I finally stopped crying.

"I need your help. I.. I can't go back out there." I said in a low voice.

"No, you don't need to go back out there. You can stay here as long as you want. I'll take you under my wings." She said with a smile. I gave a teary smile back.

"But," she started and I held my breath, fearing the worst, "You'll have to explain somethings to me first," she said as she stood up and walked over to my bag that was on the corner of the room. She opened the biggest zipper, put my now neatly folded clothes on the floor beside her and pulled out my box.

I gave my most quiet sigh of relief (to which she gave me a quizzical look). At least I have the sense to put my _toys_ on the smaller zipper. She opened the box and brought my flask and my pack of cigarettes.

"This is not acceptable inside my house," she said with a stern voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 20 years old now. I think I can use those as I liked to," I reasoned.

She glared at me, "One of my charges just turned a hundred and eighteen last week and yet he's still not using these things,"

"Okay, point well made." I replied with a teasing smile. She glared at me for a few more seconds before pulling out my meds, holding it up for me to see (since she's on the floor and I'm on the bed).

"Tell me, are you in to drugs?" she asked. I shrugged.

"No. But those are my meds. I need them," I replied.

She looked at the labels and reading them out loud, "Anti-depressants? Sleeping pills? Yes, I am sure you need them."

Its my turn to glare at her, "Yes, I do. Those are my prescribed drugs."

She looked at me before putting one case of sleeping pills and one case of anti-depressants back to my box, taking the other two at her.

"I don't think you will need so many of these with you." She explained when she noticed my wide eyes.

"But.. but.." I sputtered.

She clicked her tongue a few times before answering, "No buts! Now get up, I'll give you a tour of the house."

I stood up when I remembered something, "Wait, where will I sleep?"

"You, with the help of my other children, will clean up the spare room," she answered.

We walked out of the room, down the stairs and out through the backdoor. There, I saw a wide garden to my right with varying plants, fruits and vegetables. There are some plant topiaries shaped into animals and there are various trees around. It was a nice and wide backyard, with the nice scenery of the mountains. Some of the children were playing, some of them was just sitting under the shade of the trees. I looked around and saw those teens sitting under the shade of the widest tree (maybe about my age) who helped me earlier: the two girls and the boy along with another boy.

I tried to ignore the emotions that was surrounding me when we went out: some were happy, wary, nervous and one was resentment. Miss Peregrine introduced me to the first children who approached. They were both girls, one of them wearing a white dress and the other wearing a brown trousers, pink button down shirt and a brown jacket.

"Fiona, Bronwyn, this is Skyler. She will be staying with us from now on. Skyler, this is Bronwyn," she gestured to the one wearing white, who smiled up at me, "And this is Fiona," she said, gesturing to the one wearing brown, who gave me a toothy grin.

I smiled back at them before crouching down to their level and holding out my hand, "Hi, my name is Skyler. You can call me Skye." Fiona shook my hand first and then Bronwyn who, at a young age, has a firm grip. We exchanged a few more pleasantries before they ran off to play. We then approached another group of children who was playing some sort of board game. The two were obviously twins, with the same clothes and the same mask while the other one, a girl, was wearing a pink, fluffy dress. They all looked up when we approached.

"Children, I would like you to meet Skyler, she will be staying with us from now on. Skyler, this is Claire and the twins." Miss Peregrine said. I knelt down in front of them and introduced myself the way I did with Fiona and Bronwyn. The girl, Claire, asked me to come to her tea party tomorrow at 2:00PM and the twins let out a few caws (that I didn't really understand) and I smiled at them before standing up.

The next stop was the group of three boys: one was wearing a black and yellow stripped shirt and a black shorts, one was wearing a formal wear complete with a tie and another, the invisible one, wearing white shirt under his brown vest and brown trousers. They were playing Hide and Seek, with the invisible one counting down.

"Horace! Hugh! Millard! Come here for a second, please," Miss Peregrine called out. The other two who were hiding came out of their hiding spots and they ran over to where we stood.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Skyler, she would be staying with us from now on. Skyler, this is Horace (formal wear), this is Hugh (stripes), and this is Millard (invisible)."

I held out my hand to each lf them, "Hey guys. I'm Skyler. Call me Skye." They all shook my hand and gave me a grin before saying their excuses to the both of us. We began walking to the last group: the group of teens.

The two girls who helped me were chatting about something I don't catch while the guy who carried me was drawing away in his sketchbook while the other guy was looking at something at a distance. All of them looked up when we approached. The feeling of resentment was strong in this area was strong, that I have to force myself not to affected by it. It was coming from the sulky looking boy who was sketching, the one who, at first, refused to carry me up the room.

"Children, this is the new addition to our home, Skyler," I gave them a smile that they immediately returned (well, not the sulky boy). I already felt calm that I easily spread it out, making them fell at ease around me. The resentment feeling never went away but at least it died down a little.

"Skyler, this is Emma," Miss P gestured to the blonde girl who was wearing a pair of big shoes gave me a smile, "This is Olive," gesture to the ginger haired who was wearing an elbow length black glove and gave me a timid smile, "This is Jake," point to the lanky guy who gave me a mock salute that I returned, "And this is Enoch," cue sulky boy who took one look at me before returning to his sketchbook.

"Emma, Olive, could you please help Skyler clean up the spare room on the first floor? That will be her room from now on. Just put the things in there down to the basement," Miss P asked them. Before the two could reply, Enoch suddenly butt in.

"What?" he snapped, his Scottish accent slipping slighly in to his speech, "Miss Peregrine, she could be a wight!" cue, resentment up again.

Miss P glared at him, "Enoch, you will come with _me._ " She ordered, leaving no room for complaints. He stood up, glaring at me (I'm trying not to glare back. His resentment was pushing me to my limit but I held it back, keeping my calm demeanor), and followed Miss P back inside.

I looked back at the three who was left and asked, "Is he really always mad?"

Emma answered, "He's.. possessive."

"Hey, that's what you told me too!" Jake said with a huge grin while Olive giggled. I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Guys, I'm Skyler Lopez. Call me Skye," I said.

Emma shook my hand first, "Emma. Emma Bloom," she said.

Then Olive, "Olive Abroholos."

Then Jake, "Jacob Portman. Call me Jake," he said with an accent different from other but similar to mine.

"You're American?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yeah. From Florida. You? "

"Detroit." I replied.

"And you went straight here from Detroit?"

"Yeah," I replied.

He must've noticed something because he asked, "Are you from modern times?"

"I do. I'm from 2017," I answered.

"That's cool! I'm from 2016! I'm new here, just last year. Anything new out there?" he replied with a grin.

I shrugged, "Nah. Nothing new. Same old, same old. Except for a wall along the Mexican border."

His eyes widened, "What? What happened?"

I sighed dramatically, "Trump happened."

He looked blank for a moment before bursting out of laughing, "He won?! He actually won?!"

I grinned, "Yeah, he did," I said with a chuckle. This is nice, basking on everyone's positive emotions (even though girls' doesn't really get it). Back where I came from, it was always sadness, bloodlust, lust and anger. This is a change that I'm ready to welcome. Jake asked a few more questions about the state of outside world before us girls decided to get inside.

Okay, here's a little outlook of the house in the first floor: the back door leads straight to the kitchen with the stove adjacent to the door and the kitchen was wide with complete kitchen equipment (at least, for these times). Opposite the stove, on the other end, was another door, leading to the dining room. It was wider than the kitchen, with a long, wooden dining table and 14 chairs (6 on each side, 2 on both ends).

On the right of farthest chair from kitchen was another door. The first thing you will see when you emerge from that door was the staircase; it was at least 10 feet away from the dining room door. To my right was a door that, I assume, leads to the basement while to my left was a wide space and then a wall. In the middle of the hall was the front door. We passed the staircase and there, opposite of the dining room wall, were at least five rooms. On the side of the the staircase was a small room containing their cleaning materials. We each grabbed a broom, a few pieces of cloths, a pail and a mop.

They were all closed but I have the feeling that they were wide as well. We passed the first two rooms before Emma opened the third room's door. Inside were various knick knacks: a few suitcases, boxes of christmas ornaments, a cabinet with full length mirror, a drawer. In the middle of the room was a bed, covered in white cloth from post to post to protect it from dust.

"Skye, can you please fill the pail with water at the bathroom? It's just at the end of the hall," Emma spoke.

I nodded and replied, "On it."

"Put soap on it, too!" Olive called after me.

"Okay," I replied. As I was filling the pail woth the ancient faucet, I thought about my meds. Each case only have 30 pieces, just enough for a month but I sometimes take the anti-depressants twice, sometimes thrice, a day and the sleeping pills.. well, let's just say I take one after another until I fall asleep. I'll have to reduce my dosage or else I won't last a month in these place.

I carried the pail back to the room and saw that they were already moving some of the things to the basement. I set the pail on the far corner of the room that was already cleared (so it won't be knocked down) and helped them carry some of the other things down the basement and left the cabinet and the full length mirror. Once the things that need to be moved was done, we started wiping the dust that had accumulated on the cabinet and the drawer using the cloths. I tried a simple conversation with them.

"Emma, Olive, wha are your peculiarities?" I asked them.

Olive spoke first, "I can make fire with my hands. That's why I'm always wearing gloves," she replied in her soft voice.

"I'm lighter than air. That's why I'm wearing lead shoes, so that I won't float up to the wind," Emma replied, "What about you, Skye? What's your peculiarity?"

I got uncomfortable. Talking about my power is something that I'm not proud of. Even when I told my (boy)friend, Josef, about it for the first time, he got all uncomfortable annd wouldn't go near me for the next few days.

"Well, I can feel the emotions of the people around me and control them to some extent." I said hurriedly. Their emotions suddenly went from comfortable to uncomfortable to nervous in less than 20 seconds. I used my peculiarity to calm them down again.

I looked at them in slight embarassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable around me," I said.

It was their turn to be embarassed, "No, no!" Emma said while Olive said "I'm sorry, Skye!" simutaneously. They babbled for a few more seconds before they controlled their emotions and calmed down on their own.

"Skye, were sorry. We didn't mean to.." There was sadness laced in her voice that Olive didn't even finish her sentence when I cut her off.

"Hey, guys, its okay. I know you didn't mean to do it. Or feel it. Its okay. And besides, you don't need to control your emotions around me," I said with a shrug and a smile. They both felt calm and comfortable again. It was a few minutes before Emma spoke again.

"Why did you leave 2017 to be in 1944?" she asked.

I was silent for a while before I recounted the exact tale that I told Miss Peregrine.


	4. Chapter 4 -Memory Lane

Chapter 4

Warning: explicit language/violence

Skye's POV

While we're cleaning, I told them the reason why I was here (the edited version, of course) and when I was finished, they told me an adventure of their own. They told me that their old loop was in Cairnholm (the other circle in my map) but they had to go away from there because Miss P was kidnapped, causing their loop to close because it was not reset. They're the ones who rescued Miss P and the other ymbrynes from the one who kidnapped them (the dots are beginning to connect for me: Miss P and Miss Nightjar were kidnapped together and were both taken to Blackpool).

At first, they still tried to control their emotions but while their story progresses; they no longer controlled their emotions. Like, when they told me the moment where Miss P surrendered herself to the psycho to free Jake from him, I can still feel that their afraid that their (our) ymbryne could still be taken away from them.

We finished cleaning the room around 5:30PM. They excused themselves that they would help Miss Peregrine prepare dinner and told me that it will be at 6:30PM. In the mean time, it's up for me to settle and get comfortable in my new room. I lay down sideways (since my wound still hurts) on my bed and stared at the brown wall. My room and my bed was a good thing to say. Ever since grandpa died, I never had a room or a bed of my own. The bad people took our home and forced us to live with them in their house in Detroit. I, my brother and my aunt all slept together in one room, on the floor with nothing but patched up cardboard boxes as our bed and blankets so thin that we have to huddle together when the nights get so cold.

I looked at my wrist watch; it was only 5:35PM. The exhaustion from my trip and the feel of the soft bed beneath my body was making my eyelids heavy. Maybe a little nap will do…

 _I woke up in my old room back in_ _Minnesota. I hear a commotion outside and then two mighty bangs. Several emotions swirled around me that I already know many people were downstairs. I ran out of the room and down the stairs when I was met with the most horrifying scene._

 _My mother, face down on the floor, her clothes were ripped here and there, her own blood pooling beneath her body. Two bloody holes was on the back of her head._

 _Aunt Cecil and Matt were on the floor beside her, weeping their eyes out. Cecil's clothes were in a bad condition too; correction, the lack of clothing. She's not wearing anything on the waist down, only the pajama blouse that she wore last night to bed. I feel their anguish and pain and guilt but I'm still groggy from my sleep that it took a while for me to understand what was happening. I stared dumbly at the floor before a man stood before me and pointed his gun at my forehead. The collective lust in the room, bloodlust and sexual lust, was so overpowering that it's making me dizzy. I want to scream but I know that no neighbor will come. Our nearest neighbors were out for their holiday vacation._

 _Screaming will do no good._ _That was when I noticed that our house was littered by the bad people; most of them are men, their eyes staring maliciously at me. I was bawling at this point but the man before me slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor, right next to my already dead mother. I tried to use my power but I'm still no master at it._

 _Coupled with the fear of my brother, aunt and my own fear, I can't even think straight. I thought I was gonna die but the man took me by the arm and yanked me up my feet so hard that I felt my shoulder dislocate._ _I tried to scream but the man pressed a handkerchief on my mouth and whispered in my ear, "You scream and you're all dead!" he said in a low menacing voice._

 _Looking back, I should've just screamed. Death would have been more merciful to us. But I shut my mouth and let the tears fall silently from my eyes. I thought he was gonna let me go but he yanked me up again, popping my shoulder back into place and ripped my clothes and shoved me face first on the sofa, stark naked._

 _Cecil was screaming, pleading for them to let go of me, to let it be her, not me but the man yelled , "Shut up you stupid cunt! Or I will kill the both of them!" that shut her up._ _I heard the fall of his belt buckle on the ground and the opening of his fly before he pulled my legs apart. I tried to kick him but another pair of hands put something at my ankles. I tried to kick it away but it was like cuff on my ankles with the only thing connecting them is a metal bar. I tried to roll on to my back but he was quick to put the same thing that was on my ankles to my wrist. I put my head to the side, my left eye looking at Cecil who was hugging my brother. He had his face buried on her chest, sobbing, and my aunt repeatedly mouthing 'I'm sorry' to me._

 _After he had his fill on me, he removed the contraptions on my ankles and wrists. I didn't even move, I just laid there as the man got dressed and went to the kitchen where his comrades are eating our food away, guffawing loudly. Cecil reached me first and helped me into sitting position. Matt gave me his hoodie which they helped me wear. He knelt on the floor beside me and took my hand, pressing it against his wet cheek. My body hurts so bad that I can't even sit properly so Cecil just let me lay my head on her lap._

 _"Im sorry," she said, her tears falling onto my shoulder, "I am so sorry, Reina, I'm sorry."_

 _I didn't reply, just closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because I was suddenly awoken by a hand yanking me up my feet. I was still sore that I stumbled a few times. It was the man again and he was getting annoyed by my slow pace. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me towards a black van that was in the front of our house. He looked back at me with a sick grin and said the words that made my whole world crumble to dust:_

 _"We're gonna have so much fun at our_ _house!"_

A knock on the door snapped my eyes open. Ever since that incident, I became a light sleeper. I woke up in cold sweat, my hands tightly clenching the bedsheets. So much for a nap. I stared at my wrist watch. It was only 6:00PM. Only 25 minutes have gone by and yet my nightmare felt like an eternity to finish. That was one of the reasons why I need sleeping pills: they help me sleep without a single dream. _Ugh, a cigarette and a drink would be good right now_ , I thought. It was a while before the knock came again and this time it was accompanied by a soft voice.

"Skyler, this is Miss Peregrine. I'm coming in."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, "'kay," I replied.

Miss P came in, carrying my backpack, which she set down on the foot of my bed, "I figured out that you will need your things."

"Thanks, Miss," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with the ball of my palms.

She looked at me, worried, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just this… headache," I answered, using my ability to calm her.

She relaxed, "There's an Aspirin in the medicine cabinet at the bathroom. Anyway, you should get ready. Supper's at 6:30PM."

"Yeah, Emma already told me about it. Thanks for reminding me though," I replied. She gave me a smile before walking out of the room.

Well, a bath wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes, towels and my pack of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I put on a shower cap because I don't think my wound is already okay to get wet.

I tried not to look at my recently formed bruises, the ones that appeared after my very last beating with the bad people before I ran away. I can feel the bumps of my scars as my hand glides down my torso and arms. I tried to ignore those too. The only scar that comforted me was the one on the inside of my right wrist. It was the scar given to me by my second family: the Alpha Rho Sigma Fraternity.

Our frat is not a registered one, so don't bother searching for it but we have numerous charters across the country. The scar on my wrist was an initiation rights: a coin was burned for a long time, to the point of melting, before being pressed into the inside of the right wrist of approved members.

I discovered them when I was 15, living in Detroit for 3 years. They have a frat house which is only 2 blocks away from the house of the bad people. The President herself invited me in for a drink and a joint or two. Her name is Victoria. She asked me if I want to join them. I was lonely that time. Yes, the bad people sent me to school but I was considered a freak and/or a Goth because they feel different around me. And besides, I always wear long sleeved shirts or jackets to hide my bruises and scars, and that made me different. So I told her yes, I would join her frat.

Being in her fraternity was like breath of fresh air, only if it was only for a few hours (I have curfew at six. School ends at 4:30). The frat house was filled with happiness that I don't feel at the bad people house (except when they're beating us up or raping us). People there were always either funny drunk or hungry high and I loved every moment I spend in that place. Vicky even offered to take down the bad people or, at least, that I come live with them in the house but I declined. They already gave me a place to escape that I'll always be thankful of; I wouldn't want the bad people to go after them too.

Of course, I didn't tell them that I was leaving. The bad people will find out. They always do.

I didn't notice that I was standing like an idiot under the running shower, rubbing my scar. I quickly turned off the shower and dried myself off. I quickly got dressed, a pair of jeans and a plain shirt, thinking that I was late for dinner but when I looked at my watch, it was only 6:20PM.

I entered my room, locking the door behind me and sat on my bed. I opened the second to the last zipper of my bag. It was all the gifts from my frat brothers and sisters. I took them out and laid them on the bed. A caliber .45 (courtesy of Vicky). I checked if the safe was on. My butterfly knife (thanks, Josef!). Five pieces of tear gas disguised as a hand grenade (forever graditude to genius Al).

I put them all back to my bag, careful with the grenades when I heard the dinner bell ring. I stood up slowly and half ran to the dining room.

A/N: Ankle cuffs = spreader bar


	5. Chapter 5 -Reset

Chapter 5

Skye's POV

I was one of the last one to enter the room. Millard was, thankfully, wearing his clothes so that I know where he was. I sat on the right of Olive and on her other side was Hugh. Enoch arrived last, sitting on the other head of the table (Miss P was on the other). Miss Peregrine herself gave me a plate filled with food: peas, carrots, mashed potatoes (oh my golly, my favorite!) and a slice of chicken. The bad people never fed us enough, very small serving of soup and a piece of bread. Aunt Cecil gave her food up most of the time to let me and Matt eat. I have Vicky's permission to get food from the house to feed us but I don't get much because of shyness. That's why I'm so unhealthy skinny.

"Now, children, eat up!" Miss Peregrine said when she finished serving Enoch his food.

We began to eat, with Hugh putting his net, with Claire letting her backmouth eat (okay, that freaked me out a bit) and Enoch glaring at me a few times.

The emotions around me made me wonder how in the hell they are keeping it up: satisfaction, happiness, contentment. Enoch's emotion was toned down. His resentment was still there but it least it wasn't as high as earlier this day. Maybe Miss P gave him a warning or something. His occasional glare can be tolerated; I just ignored it.

"So, Skye," Horace spoke conversationally, "What's your peculiarity?"

 _Why are they asking it as if we're just talking about the weather?_ I thought.

I gave a slightly awkward smile, "Well.. uhm, I can feel the emotions of the people around me. And control it to some extent," I replied quickly. They suddenly became wary and uncomfortable except for Emma, Olive and Miss Peregrine. I tried to explain but Miss P beat me to it.

"Children, I know Skyler's peculiarity makes you uncomfortable. But as peculiars, we should celebrate what every single one of us can do. And besides, is it not great to have a new member to us?" Miss Peregrine said, her voice ringing with superiority, leaving no room for argument.

I used my power to calm them down and, eventually, they did. The conversations carried on all around me and I glanced at Olive, who gave me a comforting smile which I returned even asked me a few questions about why I'm here which I answered easily (and edited-ly). I tried not to wolf-down my food. It has been a while since I've eaten this many. The house feeds me, yes, but I don't really contribute any money to the frat that I shy away from eating too many there.

We finished earlier than expected and I helped Emma and Miss P clean up the table and the dishes while the others prepare for the night. Emma and I carry on a conversation with Miss P joining in once in a while. Miss Peregrine cleans the dishes with soap, Emma cleanses them with clean water and I wipe them dry with a cloth and putting them in the rack.

"You're dating Jake?" I asked at one point. I felt it during dinner. They sat side by side, sometimes talking to us, sometimes having their own quiet conversation. Their love was so innocent and sweet that I can't help myself from smiling everytime they talk.

She blushed and tried to supress her smile, "Uhm.. yes, we are."

"For how long?" I pressed.

"Not long. Just four months. How about you, Skye? Are you dating someone?" she asked in return, obviously wanting to take the attention away from her.

I shrugged. I don't have much experience in dating, with an exact number of only one which, I am ashamed to admit, I abruptly ended a week before I ran away. His name was Josef, two years my senior, who I met at the frat house. He was tall, with blonde hair and dimpled smile. You know? Like an All-American boy?

"I don't have any boyfriend," I replied. I suddenly felt a spike in Miss P's emotions: she felt embarassed and guilty before she controlled it and kept it down. I tried to look over at her (since Emma was between us) but her face was like a perfect mask. I just ignored the feeling and finished what I was doing.

I went back to my room after we washed the dishes with a reminder from Miss P to be out of the house by 8:30PM to watch the reset. I still have 45 minutes before that that I decided to go back to the bathroom to finish my bath. 15 minutes later, I wore the same thing when I finished. I was surprised that the room next to the bathroom was opened. I peered inside and saw the big cabinet open, hiding the person from my view. Behind the person, was a bundle of messy clothes in the bed, a fact that he or she was obviously looking for something. I knocked.

"Hello?" I said. The person inside peered around her cabinet door. It was Bronwyn. I smiled at her though I stayed at the doorway.

"Hey. You looking for something?" I asked and she pouted.

"Hi, Skye, come in. Yes, I was looking for my favorite nightgown. I know its somewhere here," she said with a pout, continuing her treasure hunt. I sat on her bed and started to fold the clothes on instinct. We weren't only a sex slave to the bad people; we're also their household workers. My clothes from the bag were messy because of my hurry to leave.

I showed her every nightgown that I fold before we finally found it under the bundle. She felt embarrassed, her cheeks reddening slightly, but I just ignored it, giving her a smile. I finished folding her clothes and put them back inside neatly.

She gave me an impish smile and I find her missing-tooth smile adorable, "Thank you for helping me, Skye!"

"Anytime, Bronwyn," I said and smiled, getting out of her room.

I opened my bag, took the box and got my photo with Josef. I met him in the frat house 3 months after my initiation. He was from our New York chapter but his family moved to Detroit and Vicky welcomed him with open arms. We dated for 5 years and 6 months before I broke up with him under the pretense of moving, can't do with long distance relationship yada yada.

He gave this photo to me via my brother the night before I left. I traced his handwriting on the back of the photo:

 _Carry me where ever you will go. I love you. -J, May 8, 2017_

I used to laugh everytime he goes cheesy on me but right now, all I want is to hear him say a corny joke or a cheesy pick up line, for his arms to wrap around me. I know, I'm starting to sound like a dramatic teenager and I hate myself for it.

It's almost 8:30PM. Time to head out.

I put the photo back and ran out, almost running to Bronwyn in the process. We both laughed and ran together outside. This time, we're the first ones to arrive outside since our rooms were downstairs. Miss P was already there, waiting patiently for us. Beside her was a vinyl player playing an old nursery rhyme and a clock that read 8:31PM.

I felt excitement all around me that I, too, felt excited, the kids were giggling, some were clapping their hands and all of them were grinning from ear to ear. I heard the sound of marching, it's somewhere near. The rest of the children arrived, watching the gate. I watched too and I finally saw the silhouette of them, the German Army marching determinedly to the house's gate. Some of the members of the army are nervous, some are just plain angry, their bayonettes swinging on their side. I glanced at my own watch. 50 second left before 8:33.

They came to halt just outside the gate and with a cry from their leader; they raised their guns and fired. A click from Miss P's pocketwatch and everything stopped. As sudden as it happened, the bullets stopped midfire too, a mere 10 meters away from us. Miss Peregrine turned the dial on her watch and the bullets suddenly came back to the bayonettes, the Germans began walking backwards. The sky, which was dark, became lighter again until it almost looked like noon before being dark again and, when Miss P stopped turning the dial, the time then continued to move. When I glanced at the clock, it was already March 16, 8:33PM.

We all went back inside but instead of going to our respective rooms, they all came in to the room next to mine and I followed them in. It looked like a living room with a white board and under it was a fire placewhich Olive quickly lit up. A lone chair was in front of the fire place though it was a few feet away and couches facing each other.

Enoch and Olive sat on one couch, with Enoch wrapping one arm around Olive who felt (and looked) so happy she looked like she could burst. I smiled. They look too cute I can't help myself. Hugh, Fiona, and the twins sat on the floor. On the other couch, Bronwyn and Millard sat with Emma and Jake, who sat side by side, with Emma leaning slightly against Jake while he wrapped one arm around her waist. Okay, I am so not against these couples but seating beside them would make me feel like a third wheel so I waited for Claire to sit beside Olive before situating myself next to her. Claire, who seemed to be in a cuddle mood but doesn't want to disturb Olive, climbed into my lap instead and laid her head on my shoulder. She seemed sleepy, her eyes already droopy and she kept on yawning. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her tiny body, careful with her backmouth, so she wouldn't fall. She gave me a grin, which I returned, before she leaned her head back on my shoulder.

I can feel the eyes of the others on me and I feel that they're shocked. Even Miss Peregrine felt pleasantly surprised by our interaction but I just stared ahead. I have no one to ask to about what the hell we are doing here and I can't really ask Claire since her eyelids are beginning to droop so I just kept still and quiet. Horace sat in the lone chair in the middle and put something in his eye as Miss P turns off the lights.

Something projected in the white board above our heads and I realized that Horace was doing the projecting thing. What is this? Is this his gift? In the movie, there was him, checking out a suit before telling the salesman that he will take the suit. I might have spaced out for a few seconds before I looked up again. The scene had changed. I finally watched what he's projecting. It looked like it was set in the modern times. Emma and Jake were sitting side by side in what looked like a subway train, both of them looked worse to wear.

I couldn't help myself any longer so I whispered to Olive, "What is this?"

"Horace's peculiarity is that he can see in to the future with his dreams. Most of the times, his dreams are prophetic," Olive explained.

"And he dreamed this last night?" I asked. She nodded. Horace's peculiarity is like..?

The scene changed again and this time, I'm lying on a hospital bed with a tube inside my mouth and an IV on the back of my hand. A man sat beside the bed and I instantly recognize him even though his mop of brown hair was shaved. It was genius Al.

The confusion around the room was fueling my own. What in the hell is this? The lights suddenly went up and I can feel the relief that everyone was feeling.

"That's quiet enough for tonight, thank you Horace," Miss Peregrine said while Horace removed the contraption on his eye. I looked down at Claire and wasn't surprised when I found her sleeping. I carefully carried her like a baby and turned to Fiona.

"Where's Claire's room?" I whispered. She looked at the sleeping Claire in my arms, her mouth forming an 'Oh,' of realization before answering.

"I can lead you upstairs," she said. We're the last ones to leave with Miss P behind us.

We slowly ascended the stairs so as to not wake the little girl up. The top of the stairs was the end of the hallway with 6 doors on one side and 6 doors on the other. I already know that the door nearest the stair was Miss P's room. We turned to the fourth door to my left. Miss Peregrine ordered Fiona to go to her room, bidding her a good night, and opened the door to Claire's for me.

I carefully set her on her bed, gently prying her fingers away, which were clutching my shirt. Miss P stayed at the doorway and she shut it for me the moment I was out. I asked her the question that was nagging my mind since Horace's little show.

"Miss Peregrine, is it possible for two peculiars to have the same peculiarity even though they're not related by blood?" I asked.

I felt that she was surprised from my question but she immediately answered, "It is possible, Skyler, of course. Take us ymbrynes, for example. We are not related biologically to each other but we all share the same peculiarity of changing into a bird and time manipulation. Why do you ask?" she asked casually but I can sense that she was genuinely curious.

"Well, Olive did say that Horace can see in to the future, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, indeed he can, through his dreams."

"And some of them are prophetic?" I stalled. She furrowed her eyebrows, she was getting annoyed.

"Where is this leading, Skyler?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, "I was just curious about Horace's gift, is all."

I can feel that she's suspicious about my answer but I calmed her with my power and she gave a slow nod, walking towards her room.

"Alright. Good night, Skyler," she said.

"Good night, Miss," I said softly. I descended down the stairs and into my room. It was already dark downstairs; Miss P must've turned them off while I carried Claire up. I entered my room and kept the lights on as I rummaged through my backpack for my pills. I took one of each and swallowed them dry.

Horace has a peculiar gift. And Josef has the same gift as him. He used to tell me about his dreams: dreaming about the bad people beating me up, his sister dying of leukemia, me leaving him. Every single one of it happened in the same way that he described it. I used to shrug it off, taking it to coincidence. Just plain old coincidence. But one dream of his did leave me unsettled.

He said that he saw me inside a cell, sitting on a floor. He said my eye had swollen shut; my arm lay in a funny angle, blood flowing freely from a gash at my leg. My clothes were tattered and bloody too. He said that someone pushed him and then I was pleading, begging to let him go, that I will finally do what they want. His dream ends with him falling face first on the floor and then he wakes up.

His dream didn't happen yet but I have a feeling: that if his gift is anything like Horace, then it will happen sooner than later.

A/N: So sorry for late update! School's back in term and im having a hard time updating so yeah. Horace's first dream was taken from the Library of Souls. Josef = Yosef


	6. Chapter 6- Restless

Chapter 6

Skye's POV

I lay down on my bed without changing my clothes and I stared unblinkingly at the wall. My exhaustion from the trip may have been enough to make my eyelids feel heavy but it doesn't keep my mind from being preoccupied. I already swallowed another sleeping pill at around 1:00AM but it still did nothing to give my mind its rest.

I finally gave up trying to sleep at around 3:30AM. I got up, tiptoeing across the room, and quietly opened the door. It opened without a single creak (I'm kind of an expert at this. Late night sneaking from the bad people to go to frat wars or parties). It was dark outside my room, not a single light bulb was lit and it took a few seconds before my eyes finally adjusted. I walked quietly towards the second floor, taking particular care of my steps when I came near Miss P's room (since grandpa used to tell me that ymbrynes have the same hearing as birds). I almost sighed in relief when I finallly passed it. I was almost past Claire's room when a voice behind me cuts the silence of the house.

"What are you still doing up, Skyler?" it asks. I don't need to turn around to know who the voice belongs to or to feel that the person was _very_ mad, it's almost sizzling in the air. And another thing, she felt tired. Not in a 'you-woke-me-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night' tired. It's more of 'I've-been-tossing-and-turning-in-my-bed-too-and-you-interrupted-it' tired. There's something else too, it almost left me skittish. It's almost like she's nervous but I brushed it off. I don't know her for long but Miss Peregrine is not somebody who looks like she could be nervous by a malnourished girl.

I do need to turn around, though, to face her, and I slowly did.

I was met with Miss P's very red face, her eyes narrowed it almost turned to slit. And she _looked_ tired. Without her makeup, the rings under her eyes looked more prominent and her hair wasn't even combed, it was mussed up and my suspicion earlier was confirmed that she had been tossing in her bed too. If we weren't in this situation, I would've commented about how she looked like an angry mama falcon.

"Miss Peregrine," I spoke. I tried to calm her with my powers. No such luck. What, with me being unable to calm myself, it would be hard to impart that with her. She's too mad.

"Skyler," she started. Her voice was calm but I can hear and feel the brewing storm underneath it, "I know for a fact that I sent you all to bed exactly 6 hours and 7 minutes ago. What are you still doing here, awake and wandering the house?"

I swallowed before answering, "Sorry, Miss Peregrine.I couldn't sleep."

She softened up a little bit this time and I took it as an opportunity to use my ability to calm her down even further. The reddening of her face was reduced to a pinkish blush and her narrowed eyes became the normal size again though I can still feel that she was a bit mad.

"And why is that, Skyler? Is there any reason for you not to feel exhausted? From what I have heard from Jake, you came all the way from the United States of America. Are you not tired from your long trip?"

 _Fuck._ "Sorry, Miss. I'll.. I'll go back to bed," I said hurriedly, walking quickly to the stairs. Her glare followed me until I was almost in front of her. Her talon-like hand grasped my arm.

"Do you need help?" she suddenly asked with softness in her eyes. I can feel it, she's genuinelly concerned.

I shook my head, "No, Miss. I'm alright. I should go back to my room. Good night," I replied and she released her grip.

"Good night. Breakfast is at 7:00AM," she said.

 _Fuck. Can I get up that early if I go to sleep now?_ "Okay," I replied.

She let go of me and I literally ran back down of my room.I laid down on my bed and went back to staring at my wall.

-Page break-

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know, someone was knocking loudly on my room followed by a voice announcing, "It's breakfast time, children!"

 _Ugh. How in the hell is she in a bright mood when she went to bed almost at the same time as I did?_

I groaned and quickly put on a new shirt, getting a face towel and my tootbrush from the closet and made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I threw it all on the bed when I was done and ran to the dining room.

My schedule for the following days were like that: wake up for breakfast, routine, routine, routine and when bed time rolls around, I'll stare straight at my wall, wondering every single thing that hapenned to me and my family, about how long will I last, asking myself about what happened to Mary's placenta when she gave birth to Jesus. Really, just anything.

On the morning of my seventh day, Miss P prepared pancakes, eggs, porridge, hot tea and milk. I sat on the same spot that I did everyday and started scooping up my bowl of porridge. I was still kinda groggy that I didn't notice that I'm just stirring my food without actually eating it that Olive had to elbow me to get my attention. I looked up at her and she gave a pointed look at Miss P, who looks so bright but I can feel the exhaustion that was eating her up. She's preoccupied, eating her pancakes but Olive's message is clear: eat up before she sees you and claw your eyes out. So I dug in without really tasting it and drinking my tea.

I finished last and helped Olive clean up the table. This time, it was Olive, Fiona and I who washed the dishes. From the dining room, I can hear Miss P ask Enoch to clean up my wound and remove the bandage while she goes on to feed Claire, who was feeling a bit under the weather. I sighed internally. Finally, a proper bath.

When we finished washing the dishes, Enoch approached me with an expressionless mask. Ha-ha, could've fooled me, I can feel his contempt directed to me but I did nothing to calm him down. I'm feeling too tired that pacifying his feelings was the least of my priorities.

"I'll remove the bandage from your wound," he said. I tried to smile but I think it came out more like a grimace. He asked Olive to get the medical supplies from Miss Peregrine's room. He made me sat down on one of the dining room chair and while we waited, he made Fiona fill up a bowl with warm water and soap and get flannels. Olive came back with a tackle box filled with different medical supplies: bandage, micropore tape, gauze pad, antiseptic etc.

I gathered my hair up while Enoch took the wet flannel to soften up the micropore tape of the bandage. After a few rubs, the bandage finally came off. He used a flannel dipped in soaped wated to clean the wound, which made me grimace. At last, he put down the flannel.

"There, its done" he spoke.

I released my hair and said with a small smile, "Thanks, Enoch."

He looked at me and I can feel that he's trying to supress that he was feeling smug, whether about the fact that I thanked him or because he's the only one who can do that, I'm not sure.

"Listen," he spoke in a low voice, "I _don't_ trust you. For all we know, you could be someone sent by the wights to find our loop. Keep this in mind: I'm keeping an eye on you."

He walked away when he finished saying it, leaving me baffled. I know it's not easy to trust me, me who they barely know, but I don't think being associated with the wights will be one of his suspicions against me. I could've used my powers, use it to make them feel more at ease, comfortable with me but I'm still no good at it. I'm stuck at calming other people, which is actually kinda hard when I'm feeling nervous/scared/angry/confused myself. _A cigarette and a shot of tequila is very much needed right now._

Olive approached me, feeling guilty about her boyfriend's attitude, and said, "I apologize about Enoch. He's just.. cautious when it comes to new people."

I gave her a smile and answered, "Its okay, Olive. I understand."

I answered her even though my heart, along with my tear-filled eyes, were stinging at the serious accusation.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry for the late update, I have a helluva ton of schoolwork. Thanks to user Ichgehrausundschliessedietr5 for his review ! *hearts**hearts*

Warning: language/violence

Chapter 7

Skye's POV

We went on with our routine and cleaned the house, starting with the kitchen since we were already there and we dedicated our time with cleaning the entire first floor. Olive, Fiona and I were joined by Hugh, who was dusting off the furniture and appliances, the Twins, who were both cleaning the windows, and Bronwyn, who, after Hugh was done with the dusting, would move the appliances and furniture and sweeping underneath it. The others were cleaning the second floor. Miss P came back and, after putting away her bags that contains with what I assume were groceries, helped the others on the second floor. I don't know why, but there's something… odd about Miss Peregrine. I've been feeling it for the past few days but I ignored it.

As soon as we're finished cleaning, I immediately stepped inside the bathroom and I gave a sigh of relief when the cold shower water hit my hair and the cold relieved the headache that was forming at the base of my head. _Ah_ , _finally,_ I thought to myself.

I stayed inside for at least 30 minutes when I remembered that I'm supposed to help Jake and Miss Peregrine prepare lunch. I hurriedly washed my hair, being careful not to put too much pressure on the hair surrounding my wound so as to not aggravate it. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair in a towel and half ran to the kitchen. We prepared ham and egg sandwiches, complete with tomatoes, lettuce and mayonnaise. Jacob also made orange juice. After Miss P ordered the children to wash their hands, the three of us took trays and gave out sandwiches and juice for the children before taking one for ourselves. Miss P took a sandwich and a glass of juice for Claire.

Once everyone had eaten, we went back to the kitchen and deposited our utensils to the sink.

"Thank you for your help Jake and Skyler," Miss P said with a smile when she turned to face us, "You should keep going. Let me handle the dishes."

"Thanks, Miss P," we both said at the same time and we gave a low chuckle. Miss Peregrine gave an amused smile before turning back to her task. Jake and I went back inside. He went up (maybe to his room?), while I went to my room.

I laid down on my bed for awhile but not doing anything didn't keep my mind distracted that I decided to go out to the backyard. I'm missing all those camping trip with grandpa and Matt, back in the good old days. We did camping in New Jersey, Idaho, Indianapolis and other more places that I suddenly wanted to go out, even if it was only in the backyard.

I slipped on my black, worn-out jacket and went out. I passed the kitchen but Miss Peregrine was no longer there, the utensils neatly put back on their respective places. I walked out and I sighed happily, I inhaled the smell of outdoors: the smell of the salty sea breeze, the smell of the trees and the flowers that Fiona made (despite the fact that it was still a bit cold for March) and the smell of wet ground. The huge oak tree has no one underneath yet. Maybe they decided to stay in, I don't know, but this works for me. I can be alone in a while. I sat down under the shade of the tree, facing away from the house, to admire the view before me. Behind the house, at least a hundred yards away from it, was a forest with looming and tall trees and, half a mile away from it, were the mountains.

I looked at myself in the mirror this morning and I looked as bad as I felt: my face looked like it had been permanently set in a tired look and, when I try to sleep, my nightmare would just replay. I actually looked like a zombie in the making. And when I do get sleep (it's actually just a nap considering the fact that sleep visits me at times were around 3:00 or 4:00 AM), there's a new addition to my reoccurring nightmare: the locals from the plaza of Swansea, chasing me again and, this time, I see no gate, no house by the mountains, no Miss Peregrine comes to my rescue. As a result, the circles under my eyes darkened even more.

I felt my eyelids become heavier in every passing minute and, at first, I tried to fight it. But with the fatigue that I'm feeling right now, physically and mentally, I lost with the fight against my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

 _I was rudely woken up by a hand yanking me up from my cardboard bed on the floor and then being flung against the wall like a rag doll, my back hitting the wall hard. I crumpled down the floor and resisted the urge to cry out. I opened my eyes and was met by the angry face of the same man who raped me for the first time. His face was red with anger, his fists clenched and his nostrils flared._

" _Why the hell are you still sleeping?!" he roared as he towered over me. Behind him, Aunt Cecil was holding Matt's arm. I could easily tell why. I can easily distinguished between his emotions from the man I can feel his rage. Matt rarely gets angry but for 5 years of living with the bad people, their treatment didn't get any better, it only got worse. That's why he's getting angry at the man._

 _I tried to flinch away from him but since I was against the wall, there's no way to get away from him._

" _Answer the question, you fucking cunt!" he shouted again. I can't tell him why I woke up late. I snuck out last night to go to one of our frat wars against a rival (in which we won). I have to come up with a plausible lie._

" _I-I'm s-sorry, i-its just that.. I c-couldn't sleep l-last night w-with all y-your noise," I replied. I cursed myself for stuttering. It was true. The reason why I snuck out easily last night was because their relatives arrived and they so drunk and noisy. As I was saying it, I used my powers to calm him. His fists loosened but when I finished speaking, his hands became tight fists again._

" _Get outta my head!" he yelled, punching the wall above my head, making me yelp._

" _And what do you mean?! That we're noisy last night?!" he said and gripped my hair, pulling me up to my feet. I cried out in pain and I felt Matt's rage spike up again. Aunt Cecil screamed for him to stop but he ignored her. He pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen, throwing me down the floor and I landed on my elbows and knees. I tried using my powers again but he gave me a punch, one on my stomach and one on my shoulder. I landed on the kitchen floor and groaned._

 _Matt's anger went up through the roof by then and, before Aunt Cecil or I can stop him, he had the man by his shoulder and punched him on the jaw. With a grunt, the man landed on his butt, holding his jaw. I stood up and half-stumbled to where Matt stood. His jaw was clenched and so were his fists. His eyes were narrowed, looking down at the man that he just slugged._

 _I put a hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Matt... oh my gosh.. Are you okay?" Aunt Cecil stood on the other side of him, her hand stroking his clenched fist to loosen them up._

 _He looked at me, his eyes softening, "Are you okay, Skye?"_

I feel as though my ribs are bruised, _I thought to myself but held my tongue. I don't want them to worry more about me. "I'm fine," I replied. The man stood up then and Matt instinctively shoved me behind him, shielding me from the man. I looked up at him and, although he looked determined with his clenched jaw and fists, I can feel that he was a nervous wreck. The man before us a ball of rage, it's almost making me dizzy, being overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions._

" _You did a big mistake, you son of a bitch," the man snarled, "You seem to forget that this is_ our _house_. _And there are at least twenty of my relatives here."_

 _He didn't need to continue what he was going to say. We already know the consequences of Matt's action. Matt began sweating bullets but when he spoke, his voice was steady and calm._

"I'm _the one who punched you in the face, you should punish_ me. _Leave my Aunt and sister out of it," he said without wavering._

 _The man spat on the floor, his saliva mixed with blood, "You think that will happen?" he said and laughed a crazy laugh, "That's not the Dela Mar way. Boys! Boys!" the man shouted the last part, calling out for his relatives. The sound of heavy shoes running down the stairs is unmistakable._

 _Matt wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed my face against his chest, as if doing so would protect me against them. The man's relatives, the rest of the bad people, were already at the doorway of the kitchen, their desire for violence was palpable._

" _I told you, leave them out of it!" Matt said, his voice cracking in panic._

" _No, no," the man said with a maniacal smile, "That would be too easy for you and your beloved aunt and sister. Lets add up some.. action to it. Am I right, boys?" he said, gesturing to the audience. The crowd let out collective cries of 'Yeahs' and 'Go' was heard. Matt tried fending off the first ones who came close to us but he couldn't do anything when they pulled me away from him and slammed me on the floor. And the torture began in the form of kitchen utensils._

"Skye? Skye, wake up." someone spoke, shaking my shoulders. I woke up with a gasp, panting, my eyes darting wildly across the landscape before my eyes landed on Horace, who was kneeling beside me, his hand on my shoulder. That day, the bad people beat us up, slashed our body and stabbed us. The worst was when they made my brother and Aunt watched while they raped me, taking turns. Fortunately (at least for me), only six men chose to 'take a turn', as they call it. The rest said that they 'don't wanna fuck a bag of bones'. I turned to Horace and finally noticed, and felt that he's worried.

"Horace," I breathed out, still a bit out of breath, "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked him while I wiped my sweat-drenched forehead with the back of my hand.

"I came out here to read but then I heard you moaning. What happened to you?" he asked.

 _Oh nothing,_ I thought, _Just having a nightmare about being abused that's all, nothing to sweat about._

"Nothing. Just.. having a bad dream," I answered instead.

He looked at me and, judging my the way his forehead creased, I know without checking his emotions that he's still worried. For a second, I was tempted. Tempted to just spill everything out: my nightmares, my scars, my past, everything. It'd be nice to talk to someone, just to lighten the load that I have to carry everyday.

I shook my head instead, "It's nothing, Horace. Just had a stupid dream of.. uh..," _Think Skye! Think!_ "Spiders! Yeah, spiders. I remember my dream now. It's about spiders." I said, forcing an air of nonchalance in my voice, with a dose of my calming ability.

The crease in his forehead slowly smoothed out before speaking, "I have nightmares too, almost every night, you know? But most of the time, it's the same thing: Miss Peregrine, taken away from us by the wights who wants to use her," he felt afraid and sad at the same time just at the mention of it, "You want to know what I do about it?"

I nodded and he continued, "Every morning after my nightmare, when I wake up, the first thing that I do is to write down everything that happened in the dream. Every minute detail, every event and every person, even though I have no name for everyone of them, even though it was a reoccurring dream. For me it helps, because even if I don't tell anyone about it, at least I can get it out of my chest," he explained then added, "Even if its only on paper," he added with a chuckle.

I chuckled too and gave him a pat in the shoulder, "Thank you, Horace," I said with a smile. He smiled back before standing up, walking over to one of the topiaries and sitting down on its shade.

I turned my attention back to the forest, sighing loudly. The feeling of dread would remain until the nightmares go away and it would _never_ go away. I know it. I know Horace is just being kind, sharing his own experience and advice in the given topic and I appreciate it. I might have done it except for the fact that when house cleaning time comes around, when you're not assigned to clean the floor where your room is, other children will clean your room for you. They might see it and suspect that it's a journal of my "wight-ly plans" (*ehem*Enoch*ehem*) and read it. I bit back a groan from my own creative imagination.

I closed my eyes and thought, for what seemed a millionth times that week, of how a drag and a drink would be very appreciated right now.


	8. Chapter 8 - Argument

Chapter 8

A/N: hi everyone! i've been gone a long time, aint i? sorry about that, i was busy at school works and projects. alright yall, this is the eighth chapter. enjoy!

Skye's POV

My eighth night started normally enough: wash-up, drink pills, stare at the wall. I was fumbling with my butterfly knife, opening it, closing it, unlatching it but not loosening my grip. That is up until 4:30AM, when my eyelids finally felt heavy and about to get some much needed sleep (or at least a nap), when a scream tore up the silence of the house. I leapt up to my feet, instantly alert, because the scream came up from the room beside mine.

It came from Bronwyn's room.

I ran, not letting go of the knife, which was now unlatched, fearing the worst. Hollow attack? Wights? Is it the bad people? Either of the three, I'm not taking any chances. I've got to protect her.

I opened the door forcefully without knocking, hearing it slam against the wall. A sudden onslaught of pain and sadness almost knocked me back but I held my ground. My gaze landed on Bronwyn, who was still under the covers, hiding (I assume). I let my eyes dart from side to side, my eyes raking over every corner of her room. There's nothing. I'm confused. What made her scream? I put my knife in my pocket since I see no imminent danger.

I heard her sniffle and I walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently, "Bronwyn? Bronwyn, are you okay?" I asked but got no response. I lifted the covers and was surprised to see her eyes closed but tears were streaming down her cheeks. I suddenly realized it: there is no danger. Bronwyn was only having a bad dream. She sniffled again but this time a moan accompanied her tears. I made up my mind and scooped her up into my arms, setting her on my lap, cooing comforting words on her ear. I used my powers to calm her down and her moans turned to small whimpers. I heard footsteps rapidly run down the stairs but I didn't move. I just tightened my hold on her as Miss Peregrine, flipping the light switch on and she burst into the room without slowing her stride, kneeling beside me and Bronwyn. She's concerned about Bronwyn.

"What happened to her?" she whispered, not bothering to hide her worry about the girl.

"I think she's having a nightmare," I answered, "Did this happen before?"

She nodded; "Yes it did happen before, when…" she suddenly stopped speaking, her jaw clenching tightly for a second and she instead kept her eyes on Bronwyn, who, with my help, was now only giving out occasional sniffle. I rocked both of us back and forth, so she can fall back to sleep. I finally had a good look of Miss P: her hair was mussed, the dark circles under her eyes were darker than the last time I saw her without her makeup. She almost looked like me: like a zombie in the making.

"Give her to me, Skyler," Miss Peregrine spoke softly, "You should go back to sleep," she said as she held out her arms expectedly. I almost scoffed; _you thought I was getting much of that lately?_

"It's alright, Miss, I'll take care of this. I can't sleep anyway." I answered instead. Her arms recoiled to her sides and she continued to look at Bronwyn, her look of worry and concern was suddenly mingled with sadness that you might see from a mother when her child is sick. But there's something else too, though I don't wanna acknowledge the given emotion. When Bronwyn's breathing was no longer erratic and has turned in to a steady breathing, I gently set her back down on her bed, pulling her covers up to her chin when she suddenly whispered something.

"Victor, don't leave," she whispered so low that I almost didn't catch it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Peregrine stiffen ever so slightly and her feeling of sadness turned to anguish before she can suppress it so I won't be able to detect her emotions but it was too late; I already felt it. Who is this Victor? How could his name elicit such a reaction from our strong ymbryne?

She stood up and walked soundlessly out of the room (unlike her hurried steps earlier) with me following her quietly, closing the door behind me without a sound.

She turned back to face me and said, "Thank you for comforting Bronwyn, Skyler. You should go back to bed. We have an early morning later. You should catch up on your sleep."

"I have a few things to ask you," I blurted and she turned to glare at me with her sharp eyes, "Miss!" I hastily added.

She continued to glare at me, "I think your questions can wait until the un-godly hour of the morning. Go back to bed," then she turned her back to me and walked to the direction of the kitchen. I stood there for a while, my mouth slightly gaping. I have always been an inquisitive person and I know that if I don't get my answers now, I won't be able to sleep (or nap). It seems she won't be sleeping anymore so might as well push my luck and followed her into the kitchen.

Miss Peregrine's POV

I know what she is going to ask. And I don't think I'm ready to answer them now. I should have better control of my emotions around her.

I put water in the kettle and some of my tea leaves, intending to stay awake rather than go back to my own bed and try to sleep. It's already 4:45 in the morning anyway; I wouldn't be getting that much sleep. I put the kettle on the stove and waited for it to boil. I heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and I held back my sigh of annoyance.

I have only been asleep for two hours when I heard Bronwyn let out a scream. I know that she's having nightmares again that I hurriedly ran downstairs, not even bothering to keep my footsteps light. But when I got there, Skyler already had Bronwyn in her lap, rocking back and forth, whispering comforting words on her ear.

Even before Skyler arrived, I already have trouble sleeping. With what happened at Blackpool that never left my mind, I was almost restless. I only got sleep past midnight or at 1:00 in the morning, and I need to wake up at 5:30 in the morning to prepare breakfast. Part of that is because I'm worried. I am worried beyond belief for my children. What if we, ymbyrnes, are wrong about the hollowgasts and wights? What if they are not truly gone? What if they are just lurking about, waiting for the right moment to strike again? I am worried about myself too, and terrified. Considering my 'connection' to the real threat and my personal knowledge about him, I know that he will stop at nothing to get his illusion of immortality. Mr. Barron is just a pawn of the king out of his many. He will come and I know it.

Ever since Skyler arrived, my insomnia only got worse. Her presence almost left me uneasy and with Enoch's warning still ringing in my ear, I can't help but believe him a tiny bit.

' _She might be someone sent by the wights, Miss! Why are you going to let her live with us?!"_

I snapped at him that time, defending the girl, telling him that she means no harm, that _she_ is no harm. But the first night that she spent in my house, I almost changed my mind about her. I heard footsteps pass my door and I stood up, not bothering to fix my messy hair, and opened my door soundlessly. And there she is, wandering the house at 3:37 in the morning, interrupting my own quest of finding sleep. It's almost as if she was memorizing the house. I almost interrogated her that time but seeing her face look so tired stopped me. It's almost as if she, too, can't sleep.

But that encounter only gave me more suspicions about the girl.

She is too mysterious, never talking about her life before going to my loop. I remembered when she realized that Miss Nightjar no longer handles this loop; she had a complete emotional breakdown, saying something along the lines that she doesn't want to go back to her old life, that she don't want to go back out there. I can easily read between the lines and know that she is running from something out there, something in her old life that she doesn't want to go back to. What if it's all just an act?

For a week after that, I only got three and a half hours of sleep because my suspicions about her kept on nagging my mind, bouncing up and down, almost willing me not to sleep. What if Enoch was right? What if she really is sent by the wights to keep track of us? What if, using her peculiarity, she's using it to her advantage? Manipulating us into believing that she's good and can be trusted?

I don't tell my children about suspicions, not even Enoch, who kept on giving her dirty looks. And now every morning, I have to take special attention in putting more makeup under my eyes, which are almost purple from lack of sleep. I also try to control my emotions around her because even though I have the perfect mask of sternness, I know she'll still be able to feel and detect what I feel when she's around.

I suppressed the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and turned to face her with my glare, "Why are you not back to bed?"

She stood frozen in the kitchen doorway but she met my glare head on, "Miss Peregrine, I don't think my questions can wait till the morning. Well, morning _morning_ ," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "And why do you say that?"

"Because.. uhm.. well.. You're always busy in the morning. You always have something to do and," she must've felt something because she stopped speaking for a while, looking at me in a strange way, before she spoke again, "Miss P, are you nervous of _me_?"

I cursed myself and turned my attention back to the kettle, "I am not nervous of you, Skyler. Go back to bed," I ordered.

"No, I won't," she replied, steel determination in her voice. Never in my whole life as an ymbryne did a charge defy my orders. I glared at her but she doesn't seem to get it and continued talking.

"I don't know what your deal is but I need answers. Who is Victor? Why did you react that way when Bronwyn mentioned his name? What happened to him? Why are you _always_ nervous around me?"

I gave her my scariest glare, "I am not nervous of you and I have never been nervous around you," I said.

She didn't back down, though, and she had the nerve to scoff, "Oh please, like I don't know what you're feeling. I'm an _empath,_ I can feel what others around me feel and you always _feel_ tiny bit nervous whenever I'm around," she said, indignation clearly shown in her eyes, "What did I do wrong? Like, seriously? Enoch feels enough anger around me and now you, too? _Tell me!_ " she cried out the last part.

My eyes narrowed even further, "You lower your voice this instant!"

"You're changing the subject!"

I am sleepy, frustrated and oh so _tired._ My mind feels like its jumping from one place to another and my brain is craving its much needed rest. Part of it was so tired of worrying and being scared of this girl who I barely know her and yet I let her inside my house. Yes, I am afraid of this girl because she might, as I suspect, be sent a wight or, worse, by my own brother. She's pushing me to answer and I couldn't stop myself from speaking out.

"Yes," I answered in my normal speaking voice, "Yes, I am nervous around you and yes, I am afraid of you. You want to know why? Because, I feel like you are someone who is sent by our enemies to watch over us. Because I have my suspicions of you, I am losing my sleep."

She interrupted me before I can continue, "Are you freaking kidding me? I came here because I need your help! I'm not here for some undercover mission that you're trying to believe!"

"How can I prove that to myself? Except for the things that you told me, you never told anybody in this house about your life outside this loop. You said that you can't go back out there. Why is that? Or were you just acting that time? What else are you keeping from us? Are you a…" I cut myself off. She stared at me with angry eyes.

"Say it,'" she said through clenched teeth, "Go ahead, Miss. Brand me as the criminal that I wasn't." she's angry and that anger fueled my own.

"Are you an asset of the wights?!" I cried out without thinking about the words that was coming out of my mouth, "Because I think that you are! I think that you are somebody that is taking advantage of our kindness and delivering the news of our whereabouts to our adversaries," I said, taking note of the way her shoulders sagged ever so slightly, "I suspect that you are someone who is _intruding_ my home and I think you should leave."

The moment the words left my mouth, I began to regret it. Skyler's eyes were filled with heartbreak and tears. We stood in tense silence for a moment. The sound of the whistling kettle broke Skyler from her reverie and she whispered, "You don't need to ask twice."


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanation

Chapter 9

Skye's POV

" _You should go away, Skye!"_

" _But…"_

" _You're going to put us into more danger if you stay here!"_

" _I won't leave you!"_

" _You have to! LEAVE! NOW!"_

-page break-

I threw on the first shirt and jeans that I could find before packing my meager possession on my backpack, throwing them messily and hastily. I fought the tears that threatened to fall and I shut my eyes tight for a second. I took my ladybug coin purse and counted what was left. I only have a hundred dollars left and a twenty in coin. I tried to remember how much we paid on the train and I decided that I may need to beg for change in modern Swansea. Fine by me, as long as I can leave. Arguing with Miss Peregrine is not my favorite thing but I needed my answers ever since she started to feel nervous around me.

Now I regret asking for it.

I was interrupted from my packing when a soft round of knock shattered the silence of my room. I ignored it, knowing full well who it was. I continued packing, throwing my jacket on top. On a second thought, I pulled it out again and put it on. I hear the door open behind me. Regret and guilt filled my senses and I almost felt bad for her. It is _my_ fault that we argued but I strengthen my resolve. She _did_ kick me out. And being kicked out is a sensitive matter to me.

I can feel her standing behind me and I spoke emotionlessly, "I need my flask back. And my cigarettes. And my pills."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I finished packing and I hefted the bag to my shoulders. I turned to face her in my best poker face, closing the closet door, "I don't know. I'm going back to America, I guess."

She had her poker face on, too, but I can feel that its cracking, "You don't have to go," she said in a low voice.

I snorted, "You kicked me out, Miss Peregrine. What am I supposed to do with that? My stuffs?" I said, holding out my hand. She just looked at me and I saw her through the cracks. She's tired and weary and frustrated. She's incredibly sorry and guilty about what she said but there's no way to take it back now. I was about to just leave it here and go on my way when she started speaking.

"Victor was a former charge of mine," she said, "He was Bronwyn's brother. A young man, the same age as Enoch, who can lift tons like it was just a feather. We lived at Cairnholm that time. He grew tired of living in a loop, though, and he wants to leave; to see the outside world in all its glory. While I was at town, he decided that it was a perfect time for him to escape. I was on my way home when I heard the screams of my children and I know that something is very, very wrong. I pushed myself to fly faster, flapping my wings harder. I head straight to my room, where my weapon, a crossbow, hung unused before I hurriedly flew to where I heard their screams.

"I arrived on the cliff overlooking the ocean, my children standing a hundred yards away from the main cliff. I landed next to them and saw that they're trying to restrain a hysterical Bronwyn, which is not an easy thing to do since she's stronger than all of them, but they managed. She was trying to run and go to the main cliff, screaming Victor's name again and again. My children were crying, even Enoch had tears streaming from his eyes. All their gazes were drawn on the main cliff. I followed their gazes and what I saw absolutely broke my heart.

"There, on the ground, was my boy, Victor, already eyeless and dead. Cast over him, as if it was standing over him, was a huge shadow, with tentacles coming out of its open mouth," she said sadly.

"A hollow," I interrupted her tale for the first time.

She nodded, "I am scared of it, of course, but I have other children to protect too. So I gathered my courage and flew down, my crossbow tightly gripped in my talon. I landed as near as I dared and aimed to where I think its head is. It took a few tries, but eventually, it died. That is the source of Bronwyn's nightmare and the core of my own fear, sadness and regret; I feel as though I have failed my children for losing their brother. An ymbryne's duty is to protect her children and yet, I have not protected them the best as I could.

"Wights created hollows and hollows are deadly beasts that prey on peculiars, they are the very source of our nightmares. The wights are even more monstrous threat that will do anything to have their so-called immortality and to help their friends that are stuck as Hollows. That is the reason why I am cautious of you; the remaining wights are desperate and I know that their leader will do anything to attain their goal: to become immortal. It will not be impossible for them to send an allied peculiar to help their cause. I accused you of something unjust before letting you explain. And I am terribly sorry for 'branding' you, as you say it."

I feel myself soften up, "It's not your fault, Miss. I should be the one to apologize, so I'm sorry. I pushed you're limits too far for an answer," I said in a quiet voice as I fiddled with the straps of my bag.

She must've noticed the action because she said, "You don't have to leave. I'm sorry for ever saying that."

I thought about it for a long moment and began to hope. She offered for me stay right here, away from the danger of my life and she had given me answers but I have never given her mine. I don't wanna go back out there.

I put the bag down to my bed once more, sitting in the edge of the bed, "If I tell you the real reason why I'm here will you stop being nervous of me?" I bargained.

She shook her head and I thought she's refusing it but she spoke, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"You deserve an explanation," I pointed out.

She gave a barely audible sigh, "Very well. Then, yes, I will no longer be nervous of you."

I took a deep breath and started telling my story, "My grandfather and his twin sister wasn't actually running away from the war, they were escaping the bad people, the Dela Mar family. Like our family, they are peculiars too: they can read minds, although there is one family where they can't use their ability: our family, even though we can use our peculiarity against them. They held a grudge because of that and persecuted us. My family, they were almost hunted to extinction because of them, that is why my great-grandparents put my grandpa and his twin under Miss Nightjar's care when they were 15 years old. In our clan, they were the only ones who survived and grandpa continued the bloodline.

"He escaped the loop after five years to join the war. After that, he moved to Minnesota with his wife, my grandmother. He died in 2009 and a week after his death, the Dela Mar took us away and brought us into their house in Detroit.

"The Dela Mars, they are a very rich family. From my grandfather's stories, he used to tell us that the 'bad people' were from Spain and they formerly worked for the monarch since the 1800's and saved up quiet a fortune. Now, they're a family of politicians, businessmen, lawyers, doctors and many more that contribute to their family's growing wealth and allow them to manipulate everyone around them to do their bidding.

"For eight years, they did… vile things to us while we were there. They abused us, molested us, starved us… everything. We became their slaves because we don't wanna die. They raped me, my aunt and even my brother. Sometimes, they'd beat us up so hard that our skin turned purple. There was one time that they stabbed us as a punishment because I woke up late. Their abuse is the source of my nightmares, the reason why I haven't been sleeping so well," I started to cry, remembering the abuse that I have to endure. I sensed that Miss P feels guilty and sad again.

"A week before I arrived here, my brother overheard the two highest members of their clan: Robert and his son Joey Dela Mar. They plan something for me, something… disgusting, horrifying. They plan to cross breed our family in the hopes of creating a new breed of peculiars that cannot only read minds but can also control emotions. They will let willing men of their families to try and impregnate me. If I do get pregnant, they'll wait for me to give birth and then start the process again. Once the children are old enough, they would test out their ability. If they can do what the Dela Mar can do and can also do what I can do, they'll let the children live. If not, they will kill them," I finished. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I don't want to be subjected to that, Miss Peregrine. I will bear a child for them and then, what? They will be killed because it's not what they want, not what they planned to be. No, I will not do that for them. I'm not going to be their slave again."

Miss Peregrine surprised me when she stepped in front of me, crouched down a little and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my bony shoulders and pressing my face on her neck.

"You will not go back out there," she said fiercely, "You will stay _right_ _here_ , as one of my charge. You will be safe here; I will keep you safe as I have kept my children."

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, pressing my face on her shoulder and letting the tears fall freely and uninhibitedly. She rubbed comforting circles at my back as I sobbed, letting all the anguish inside me go out through my tears. I'm fully aware that I'm making those horrible sobbing sounds and soaking the collar of her nightgown so I took a deep breath and pulled away from her warm embrace. I calmed myself down and wiped my tears with my sleeve once more.

"Sorry for ruining your dress," I managed to say through a bout of hiccups.

She looked down at the right side collar of her dress, which was blotched with my tears and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

I smiled back, "Thank you, Miss Peregrine."

"You're welcome, Skyler. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should start preparing for the day," she said with a smirk, knowing full well that I didn't sleep last night. I groaned exhaustedly and fell back on my bed. She laughed a little.

"I know you will live for a day without sleep," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

I suddenly sat up and said, "Do you need help, Miss P?"

She shook her head, "No need, Skyler. I can handle it myself," She said with a smile and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her quietly.

I sighed in relief. It felt good to get my problem out of my chest and I felt oddly light. Maybe this time, the air of doubt and fear and nerves and anger will finally leave the house.

-page break-

I fell asleep (or took a nap) for a short while. Olive was shaking me awake, saying that it's time for breakfast. I sighed, Miss Peregrine cuts no slack.

I sat down on my spot next to Olive where a plate of pancakes is waiting for me. I poured a lot of syrup in it, practically drowning it and Olive give a quiet giggle. I grinned. As I hoped, the air around me was light; the absence of unwanted emotions was leaving me exhilarated. I looked at the seat where Enoch usually seats, thinking he was not there yet. Imagine my surprise when I saw him there, eating his own stack of pancakes. He looked up, catching me red-handed for staring but instead of scowling (which is what he usually does); he simply looked down at his plate.

My first thought was Miss Peregrine told them. I looked at her inquisitively, cocking my head slightly towards Enoch's direction. She caught on and gave a barely imperceptible nod of her head. She had told them.

I finished eating and insisted on taking Horace's dishes duty (with me saying that it's my way of thanking him for advice yesterday) and helped Miss Peregrine with the dishes. While Hugh (the other one who will help us) went back to the dining room to fetch the other plates, I whispered to Miss P, "Have you told them?"

She shook her head and spoke in an equally low voice, "Not to everyone. I only told the eldest ones."

That means Enoch, Olive, Emma and Jake. That must be the reason why Enoch's backing off. That's cool with me. The little ones might be scared if she told them.

"Thank you," I whispered. She smiled slightly.

This is, finally, the beginning of my new life.


	10. Chapter 10- Discovery

Chapter 10

Skye's POV

Living in a loop for almost four months, one might think that I'd be bored out of my mind right now. No cell phone, no internet and, more importantly, no pizza. To be honest, I am pretty bored right now and craving for a much needed dose of social media but just thinking about leaving, turning my back of this place, leaves me with a shudder. The people in this place made me feel at home than I have ever been for the past eight years; even sulky Enoch, who despised me at first. We managed to have a more civilized conversation from time to time and he finally ceased giving me angry looks. These past few weeks, he'd be making jokes at my expense and I'd do the same to him and the others will laugh until Miss Peregrine told the both of us to stop (though I've seen her struggling on keeping a straight face while scolding us). The other children, by the way, are ecstatic. The newcomer and their eldest brother, finally in good terms.

Miss Peregrine no longer looks, and feels, like she's in need of a week's worth of sleep ever since I confessed everything to her. I guess it finally put her mind to ease because of that. I, on the other hand, still have trouble sleeping but when I do, the nightmares come and I'd wake up, bed sheets twisted tightly around my fingers, sweating heavily and panting like a dog. Sometimes, I'd wake up and see Miss Peregrine sitting at the edge of my bed, stroking my hair with her dainty fingers (I guess I'm too noisy when I'm having a nightmare that it wakes her up). Sometimes, I wouldn't snap out of it easily and I'd get lost in my own world, drowning in my nightmares. When that happens, she'll hug me close to her chest, stroking my hair and whisper comforting words in my ear until I come out of it; gasping, crying and clutching her dress tightly. In both occasions, she'd stay until I've convinced her that I'm okay. I, then, will stay awake until morning comes. I've already begged Miss P to give me my meds back but she won't. She said that I need to wean myself off of that stuff.

I couldn't care less. I can handle the nightmares, as long as I'm away from the very thing that gave it to me in the first place.

Meanwhile, my control over my powers had gotten better because Miss Peregrine suggested something that I have never tried before. It was about two months ago. We were washing the dishes that night: me, Emma and Miss P.

" _How does your peculiarity work, Skye? Do you just, will it in to someone's mind?" Emma asked._

" _Nope," I answered as I wiped the plates dry, "My grandfather taught me that in order to use it, I have to feel what I want others to feel too. For example, I want you to feel calm and comfortable around me, then I have to feel that way first before I can use to you. If I don't feel that way, then I can't make you feel that way, too."_

" _Have you tried to use that method for other emotions?" Emma asked again._

" _Yeah. Unfortunately, it didn't work," I said with a defeated sigh, "The more I try to use it that way, the more I'd get nervous. Or angry. Or confused. Or … I think you already get the picture. And I'd just get lightheaded doing it."_

 _Miss Peregrine, who already finished washing the last plate, turned to face me, obviously deep in thought and both she and Emma was feeling equally curious and confused as I put down the last plate. After a few minutes of silence, Miss Peregrine spoke up._

" _Have you tried to use an emotion of a person to bend it to your will?"_

" _What?" Emma and I said at the same time._

" _I meant, have you tried to use the emotion of a person, an emotion that was already there and then bend it the way that you want it to be?" she explained. When I still gave her a puzzled look, she explained further, "If, for instance, I am angry at you but there is a part of me that still holds sympathy for you, could you use your peculiarity to strengthen that sympathy to drown out my anger?"_

 _My eyes widened in realization as I understand what she's trying to say, "You mean, try to manipulate the emotions?"_

 _She nodded, "In simpler words, yes. Have you tried that method before?"_

 _I looked down at the counter, deep in thought. What if…?_

Since that day, I tried to use my powers that way and found it easier to control, easier to manipulate and less exhaustive, although I'm used to using the 'traditional method' of calming other people down. I also started building a 'mental wall', something to distinguish my own emotions from others. That way, I don't mess up somebody else's emotions with my own and not be easily affected by it.

I'm currently relaxing under the oak tree, leaning my head back against its body with my eyes closed. On either side of me were Emma and Olive, both in a similar position as me. We girls would talk, just some little chats from time to time, talking about nothing in particular. Jake and Enoch were on the other side, both of them teaching little Claire draw in Enoch's sketchbook. This is the kind of peace and tranquility that I used to crave back then and now I have it. I can live here forever.

"Skyler!" Miss Peregrine called from the backdoor. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I tensed when I see her frowning face and tightness around her eyes. I stood up and ran hurriedly to where she stood. She quickly turned back towards the house, gesturing for me to follow her. She was frowning slightly but there's an emotion of hers that was so foreign coming from her that I have mistaken it as mine at first. She's radiating genuine fearand it was so intense that she's even controlling her breathing to calm herself.

"Miss P, what happened?" I asked her worriedly, using my powers to calm her. Her breathing turned steady but she didn't answer me, she just continued walking, straight to her study in the first floor (the room beside the living room). She waited until I was inside before closing the door behind me, locking it. She then proceeded to pace in front of me, looking deep in thought.

"Miss Peregrine…?" I asked again. She paced twice more before stopping in front of me, looking at me straight in the eye.

"I was in the plaza just thirty minutes ago," she said. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to where this is heading. I know that for a fact. She said she'd buy some things there, "I was coming out of the store that moment when a man wearing modern clothes approached me, showing me a photograph of you."

My eyes widened, my muscles turned Jell-O and my blood turned to ice. _Oh no, this is not good._

"Skyler, I think they're already here and they are looking for you," she says it like she was announcing my own funeral.

I can't breathe. I can't even think straight. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell, landing hard on my butt. Miss Peregrine was immediately kneeling in front of me, gripping the sides of my face with her talon like hands. I can hear the sound of my pounding heart, my erratic breathing and I felt my whole body tremble.

"Skyler," she said softly but urgently, "It's okay, it's okay. I told them that I don't know who you are."

I stuttered a reply, "W-what?"

She smiled slightly, "I told them that I don't know who you are. I told them that you only spent a few days with me in the early May and then left abruptly. The man didn't seem suspicious of my reply. He merely shrugged and asked another local."

I tried to calm my own breathing but it was almost impossible at this point.

"Miss Peregrine," I gasped out, "The moment they showed you my picture, I flashed through your mind, right? It can't be helped, it's almost a reflex."

Her small smile vanished, "What are you trying to say?"

I gulped and said, "Miss, that moment that I passed through your mind is enough for them to be suspicious. I don't think they believe you."

Shock and tension filled the room. We stared silently at each other, a mirroring expression of horror, before she stood up abruptly and left the room with quick strides. I was left confused and nervous but I stood up on my still shaky legs. I raised my hands slightly, watching the visible tremor running through them. I must've stood there, looking at my palms for a long time before Miss Peregrine returned but she isn't alone. With her are Emma, Jake, Olive and Enoch. She closed the door behind them and started explaining our current predicament to them rapidly that I almost didn't catch the words. The room was filled with nerves and distress that I have to use my powers to calm them down.

A plan formed in my head while she was speaking to them. The bad people is here because they _know_ that I'm here. If they find out that I already left this place, they would be off this place in an instant. But I know for a fact that they will still check out Miss P's manor as soon as possible because of what they have seen in her mind. But of course, our ymbryne wouldn't let me leave. That means I have to escape but I would need help.

My eyes drifted to where Enoch and Olive stood, listening intently to what the Bird is saying. She was laying out a few more rules that the eldest children should follow in order to keep the other children safe. In my stay here in this house, I realized that every children here have that intense passion in them that was reserve only for their family: passion to protect their own at all costs. I could've easily picked any of them to complete my plan but Enoch's indifference and mostly expressionless face and Olive's peculiarity would be perfect in my crazy and stupid and idiotic scheme.

I waited for them to finish before walking closer to Miss Peregrine. I don't know why, but I feel safer when Miss Peregrine is close by, the way that you would feel when you're around with your mother. Maybe she _really_ is our mother, a mother who is willing to put her life on the line just to protect her children. Being near her makes me feel as if she can make all my problems go away and we can all just start drinking hot chocolate in the living room while watching Horace's movie.

I know that this could be the last time that I can do it so when the others have left the room, I wrapped my arms around the waist of our second mother tightly, burying my face on her neck and suppressed the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. She was surprised at first before she wrapped her own arms around my shoulders.

I was at lost for words, the lump in my throat tightening until I almost can't breathe but I managed to choke out, "Thank you, Miss Peregrine."

Confused, she asked, "What for, Skyler?"

I swallowed and the tightness in my throat eases ever so slightly, allowing me to breathe rather than to gasp, "For… for everything. For taking me in, for accepting me, for protecting me and the others. You're the best ymbryne in the world."

I released her but she held me at arms length and though in distress, she managed to give a tender smile, touching my face with her hands, "That is my duty, Skyler, but thank you."

 _I love you._ I looked down, arguing with myself if I should say the words but since I don't know whether I can come back here or not, I decided to go for it.

"I know you don't hear this very often from us but… I love you, Miss Peregrine. You're the best _mother_ we have ever had and we can't wish for anything more."

Her smile widened and motherly affection spilled out of her, "I love you, too, Skyler. All of you, children. And I will do everything to keep you all safe," she said, voice laced with determination.

I smiled back and left her study. I went straight to my room, making sure that the door was locked behind me. I opened my closet and took my mostly empty backpack out. I stuffed it with clothes and took a tear gas from its outside pocket and put it in my own pocket. I placed the backpack back at the closet so when anyone comes inside my room, they wouldn't see it.

I went back outside, trying to look for Enoch and Olive. The younger children had not been informed of our situation so they continued to play out here in the backyard. They were not hard to spot though, they were standing underneath our tree, looking at the woods. Jake and Emma wasn't there. _Perfect._

I walked up to them and said as nonchalantly as I could, "Hey guys. Where's Jake and Emma?"

Olive answered, "They're called by Miss Peregrine, for what I don't know."

I hummed and asked, "Walk with me?".

They were both hesitant but I used my powers to persuade them to come with me. We walked into the woods behind the house. We were silent and I felt their guilt and sadness. I gripped the tear gas tighter to strengthen my resolve.

We stopped walking when I was sure that we're well away from the house, out of the Bird's earshot. I calmed them down with my power first before I brought the tear gas disguised as hand grenade. Even though they were calm, the sight of the grenade still made their emotions ricochet.

"Bloody hell, Skye! What are you thinking!" Enoch exclaimed while Olive gasped loudly and covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. I spoke quickly and calmed them down once again before they can shout for help.

"Listen to me, guys, this is not a real hand grenade. It's not real," I said, looking them dead in the eyes. They slowly calmed down and Enoch scowled at me.

"Then, what in the hell is that?" he asked.

"This is only a tear gas. A friend of mine came up with this idea to design a tear gas disguised as a hand grenade," I explained.

He narrowed his eyes at me while Olive asks, "You are planning something, aren't you?"

I sighed. This is the hard part, to try and convince them to save themselves and the children.

"This is my plan: when the Dela Mar comes here, you will distract them with these," I began when Enoch cut me off.

"How do you know that they're coming?" he asked.

"They already saw me in Miss P's mind, Enoch. They're not convinced with Miss Peregrine's alibi. They will come here with more people with them. Anyway, you, Enoch and Olive, you will be in front of the children. If possible, get in front of the Bird too. Try to keep this conversation away from your thoughts. This tear gas will affect anyone within the 20 meter radius so get yourselves away from them as far as possible," my thoughts are already getting jumbled. It kept on going from one place to another so I have to make this quick.

"Enoch, you will be the one to throw these. You know how this thing works?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, but the tear gas is another story."

"Okay, the moment you pull the pin, you have a 10 second head start. Do not wait for it to be over. Olive, once Enoch threw the grenade at them, you throw them a fire. Not so big but just enough to scare them off and make them believe that it was a real grenade. And then you get the hell out of there through the backdoor and run. Don't look back. Keep running away from them. The gas will only clear after an hour so don't come back until its over," I said quickly.

At first they were confused, there _is_ something missing in my plan. It took them a while to realize that the missing piece is _me_. They became defiant, angry and sad, asking questions after questions, and then just complaining about it.

"What are you thinking, Skye?!"

"No, Skye, no! We won't do it!"

"Guys! I need your cooperation on this. We need to do this! _I_ need to do this!" I argued, "Leaving you will be for the best."

"Where will you go, then?" Enoch retaliated.

"I will run. Away from here. Away from them," I answered.

"Away from _us_ ," he added. I sighed. This is harder than I thought.

This time, I used my power gradually, not my usual emotional surge, bending it at my will. Their willingness to save their mother, brothers and sisters is already there, I just need to manipulate their emotions, bend it into a certain way.

"Listen to me, Enoch, Olive, if I continue to stay with you, they will come back. Not just for me but also for you now especially when they found out that you still have me and just hiding me away from them. Think about it, they will come after you and the children. They will not only kill me, they will kill you too! And the children! And Miss P! You can't let that happen, guys! You have to trust me on this. Leaving you will be the best solution for this dilemma. The children and Miss P means the whole world to you. Don't let me get in the way of their safety," I said.

My plan worked. They're already afraid for themselves. I just fueled that fear so they will be afraid for their family too. Their resolves hardened.

"Alright, we'll do it," Enoch spoke even though I can still feel his sadness and guilt over it. He held out his hand and I gave him one of my grenades. Olive had tears flowing freely from her eyes and Enoch wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

I already feel guilty about it but its their only chance of surviving. I will miss them. I will miss my Peculiar family. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced a smile.

I held out my arms and asked, "Can I get a hug from the two of you?" Olive readily jumped onto my arms, wrapping her arms around my middle so hard, I can't hardly breathe but I don't have the heart to stop her. I just wrapped my arms around her and bathed in her anguish. I remember my first night, when I wondered how they are keeping up the positive vibes around them. I suddenly wished that I could take the time back just to feel it again.

Olive let go of me and Enoch hugged me, just for a few seconds but those seconds are thoroughly cherished.

He pulled back. That is when I felt something coming closer and closer: hostility, hatred, the signature bloodlust. I felt my chest tighten in fear and whispered to them.

"They're here."


	11. Chapter 11- Escape

Chapter 11

A/N: 2 chapters in one day? yes! its my way of making up to you guys.

Enoch's POV

 _Well, that was fast,_ I thought to myself as Skye whispered those words. We ran to where my foster siblings are still playing, oblivious to what danger is looming on their lives. I kept my expression calm but inside, I'm a storm of panic. _How can I save them? How can I_ protect _them?_

Skye, who's face is as pale as snow from her fear, must've felt my inner turmoil that she looked at me with a sheepish expression. While I was listening to Skye's moronic plan, I don't agree at first. I came to see her as my own sister and I would do anything to protect her. But when she put herself on the scale, she… weighted less than my siblings and my mother.

Now that there's this threat to our life, all I wanted to do was to put my siblings and my foster mother in my pocket and keep them safe, if only that was possible.

I reached Bronwyn and Claire, who were having a tea party with their teddy bears. Olive and Skye talked to the other children too.

I kept my expression even and told them, "Let's get inside, girls. Miss P's looking for us inside."

They both grinned and stood up, running towards the back door and the others are coming in as well and I was left with Olive and Skye.

"Where will you be?" I asked her.

"You inform Miss Peregrine now. I know she will tell me to hide and I will be in my room. I can escape through my window," she said and we followed the others inside. Miss Peregrine, together with Jake and Emma, met us on the kitchen doorway with a confused look on their faces.

"Enoch, what is this?" Miss P asked but when she looked at Skye, who's face was ashen, she finally understood. She told Emma and Jake to bring the children upstairs but it was too late.

There was a knock on the door.

Skye looked at Miss Peregrine with panic shining in her eyes. This oddly felt like a Déjà vu: a knock on the door, bad guys on the other side. But this time, I'm ready. I will do anything to protect them.

My siblings, who were already ascending the stairs, stopped midway and looked inquisitively at the front door. One look from the Bird froze them in place.

"Skyler," she whispered, "Go hide."

Skye looked at us with tears in her eyes and she looked at me last. We nodded at each other in a silent goodbye and she ran towards her room. Olive looked at me. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and didn't let go of her hand. We can do this. We have to. For our brothers and sisters and mother.

We walked towards the door, making sure that Emma and Jake are behind us. I just have to think of ways on how to move our ymbryne behind me.

Miss P opened the door and we were met by quiet a sight. There are at least 10 men, young and old, in front of our door. They were wearing dark-colored suit and tie complete with dress pants. How they got through our gate, I don't know. In front was a tall, fair-skinned man with cruel eyes, crooked nose that indicates that it had been broken once and a grin that looks anything but pleasant. It looks more like bared teeth.

The man in front spoke first, "Madame," he said in an accent similar to Jake's, "We meet again."

Miss Peregrine have her eyes narrowed slightly at the threat but she spoke in a pleasant voice nonetheless, "Good day again, sir. Can I help you with something?"

The man tried to see around her and took a step forward. Miss Peregrine stood her ground, "I am afraid we have come into misunderstanding earlier, Madame," he said and took out what looked like a photograph from his pocket. He held it out and we saw that it was a picture of Skye.

"You saw this woman, didn't you?" he asked.

Miss Peregrine nodded slightly, "Yes, I did. As I have told you earlier, she came to me in the early weeks of March and stayed for a few days but left as abruptly as she had come."

The man shrugged, "I don't know about you, Madame, but I have a… source who told me that he have seen this woman in your place in what appears a span of more than a few days. Care to explain?"

Miss Peregrine didn't answer but her eyes narrowed even further. The man started walking forward again, making Miss P and us who were behind her to take a step back. He kept walking until he and his comrades are inside our home, all of them in a neat and spread out line of two, the last one of them closed the front door. My hands itched to put Miss P behind me already but I bid my time. _Keep talking._

"I don't know if you know about this, Madame, but… I know for a fact that you are not normal. A woman who can turn into a bird; quiet… peculiar isn't it?"

Miss Peregrine raised her arms slightly as if to shield us from this man.

"You see, I'm quiet peculiar too, or should I say, _we._ I think you already know that, don't you? This girl already told you what we can do, didn't she?

"We can read minds, Madame, and we know that she didn't stay here for only a few days. That moment when I showed you that picture of hers earlier? Do you know that _so_ many flashes of her went through your mind? I counted at least twenty before you had the sense to control your thoughts. She told you about that, didn't she? Now," he smiled but , once again, it was all bared teeth, "Give me the girl and you'll all be spared."

I took that moment to step in front of my mother and met the stare of the man with my own glare. She didn't move at first but I later felt her grip my arm and began pulling it. I didn't let her but she didn't stop tugging me back.

He raised his eyebrow, "You got something to say, boy?"

I slipped my hand in my pocket, gripping the tear gas tighter and trying to clear my thoughts about the conversation that happened merely twenty minutes ago, "You will not get anyone. The girl that you're talking about? She's not here anymore," I said with surprising confidence in my voice.

He laughed, " I can even see her in your mind as you speak, boy. Don't meddle with me, you'll only be dragged into that girl's mess."

I took out the tear gas and, with quick movements, pulled the pin with my teeth. I threw it as far away from us as I could without going away from the enemy's line. Olive threw them a big fire, the perfect size and the men yelled out in surprise.

"Get the children!" I yelled. Emma and Jake was quick to usher the others down. Emma and Olive took Bronwyn and Claire in their arms. I was quick to grip our ymbryne's arm and started pulling her towards the back boor, just in time to hear the hiss of the tear gas as it escapes it prison. We ran towards the woods as quickly as we can before Miss Peregrine spoke.

"Wait a second! Where is Skyler?" she asked as she swiveled her head around but did not stop her stride and we already entered the tree line of the woods.

I didn't look at her as I answer because I'm afraid she'd see the tears in my eyes, "She's got a plan, Miss. Let's trust her."

"But-," she started to say but she was cut off by the sound of gunshot going off. We started running faster, pumping our legs away from the men who wants to hurt us.

We stopped running when we reached the foot of the mountain. Some of us sat down on the ground in exhaustion, trying to regain our breaths. Claire and Bronwyn started crying and Emma and Olive tried to hush them.

Miss Peregrine looked at me with a glare that could wither anything and I almost shrank under her gaze.

"What is happening, Enoch? You explain everything to me this instant," she said in an almost angry tone that left no room for argument. So I told her everything about Skye's plan. She started pacing in front of me as I spoke, her hands in her hips. She was silent for a while when I finished telling her everything.

"I have to go back to the house," she said, her voice, laced with sheer determination, cuts through the silence of the trees.

"We still can't, Miss," I said, "Skye said the gas would clear in an hour. It's only been thirty minutes since then."

"She could still be there, Enoch. She could've kept herself hidden and decided to stay. I should go back in the house," she said as she raised her arms, fully intending to turn into a bird. I gripped her arm in time, stopping her from shifting.

" _Let's_ go back to the house. Not only _you._ I'm coming with you _,"_ I said with determination. She glared at me and I met her head on. I'm not going to allow my mother to go back to that house alone, especially when there might be a possibility that those people are still in our house.

"Fine," she hissed through her teeth. I released her arm and turned to Olive, Emma and Jake.

"Keep safe," I told them and we started walking out of the woods in quick strides. We walked for at least thirty minutes before the house came into our view. Miss P stopped just beyond the tree line to peer at the house, probably listening for any more noises coming from the house.

"Let's go," she said and we continued on. We stopped at the back door again, listening. When we heard nothing, I cautiously opened the door for Miss Peregrine and she stepped lightly on the tiled kitchen floor. I followed her, walking on my tiptoes. She peered through the dining room doorway again.

"The gas has cleared already and nobody's here anymore. Let's check her room," she said. I followed her and I almost have to run just to keep up with her. She slowly opened the door to Skye's room, as if she's afraid to scare someone on the other side. We were met by an empty bed, the window by the bed open wide and the light breeze came in through it.

"Miss P…" I started to say but she wouldn't have any of it. She strolled inside and opened the closet door. I looked over her shoulder, not surprised to see it empty but there was something there: a piece of paper. Miss Peregrine took it and it was a note:

 _I'm sorry, Miss Peregrine. Please don't be mad at Enoch, I made him do it to keep you all safe. Please don't try to find me. I love you all. -S_

We rarely see our strong ymbryne cry. I can only even count on my fingers the times that I saw her shed a tear. But right now, tears were threatening to fall from her sharp green eyes, anguish showing clearly in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Peregrine," I said, my voice cracking at the end.

She shook her head, "You're not at fault, Enoch, and neither is Skyler. She wants us to be safe because those people have not done the same to her," she said fiercely and when she looked at me, her eyes shone with intense determination. She continued.

"We will save her, in whatever ways we can do."


	12. Chapter 12- Escape 2

A/N: This will be set around the time when Miss P told Skyler to hide in her room but will be in skye's view so yeah on with the story!

Chapter 12

Skye's POV

Tears started falling the moment I entered my room and I fell to the floor with my back against the door. Guilt and anxiety started filling me up. I know that my life is in grave danger and I should start moving but I can't _._ Not that I won't, but I _can't._ I started to see the peculiars as my family and I have seen their dedication to keep me safe. I'm still going to run, of course, but I wouldn't leave them without knowing that they fled this house alright.

And now, the very source of my nightmare is just outside of my home. They could easily wreck my foster family's life the way they destroyed mine. It's my fault that the peculiars are in danger too. I dragged them into this mess by going here and opting to stay. If there's anyone to blame, that would be me.

I can hear them talking but I can't really hear the words. I can hear the voice of the man speaking, though. It was falsely polite, as if the pleasantries wouldn't last. It was the voice of the man that raped me for the first time: Robert Dela Mar.

I leapt to my feet and I took my pack out of my closet. I took my pen and a notepad from my box. I will write two notes: one for my oppressors, to deviate them from trying to look for my peculiar family, and another one, a goodbye, for my mother. I wrote the first one with shaky fingers:

 _Don't try to look for them, idiots. Try to look for_ _me_ _. Maybe I'll be some place where you CAN'T find me. Somewhere new. -SRL_

My fingers were much more steady when I wrote the second one:

 _I'm sorry, Miss Peregrine. Please don't be mad at Enoch, I made him do it to keep you all safe. Please don't try to find me. I love you all. -S_

I put the first one in the middle of the bed, where it can be easily seen. I put the second one inside the closet, where I know Miss P will surely check. The purpose of the first note is to distract them. Before they decide to go after the retreating peculiars, they would definitely check the house first. Once they read it, they'll be going after me, away from where the peculiars are. The town people will see me and that would be enough for them to pursue me towards the modern times.

I opened the window by my bed, where I can easily escape. The cement wall was not that high that I can easily climb up through it and, beyond that, was a lush of green. Obviously, it's some kind of woods with trees peeking over the wall. I sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to listen for any telltale sound of trouble or the sound that will announce my escape. I don't have to wait for long though. When I heard the distinct hiss of the tear gas, I quickly strapped my bag over my shoulders and jumped over the window. I ran to where the fence is but I looked back to where I know the peculiars were supposed to come out. I counted thirteen seconds before the first one of them burst into the door. Enoch, who was dragging a clearly confused Miss Peregrine behind him. He was followed by Emma, who was carrying Claire, and Olive, who had Bronwyn in her arms. They were followed by the Twins, Fiona, Hugh, Horace, Millard and Jake. They did not notice me and I counted them twice before I begin my escape.

I threw my bag on the other side of the wall first, so that I wouldn't be burdened by it. I jumped, gripping the top of the wall and carefully hoisted myself up, swinging my right leg over it first and then the left leg. I landed with a light thud. I paused just short enough to pick up my bag before starting to run, hiding myself in the trees. This woods end just before the town plaza, where the loop entrance is. Out of nowhere, I wished that I know about this route when I arrived here. Maybe I wouldn't have been too lost back then.

I willed myself to run faster, almost pushing myself to the limit, feeling the burn of my lungs from exertion. When I was sure that they were far behind, I slowed down to a fast jog but didn't stop. Stopping would mean resting and I couldn't afford to rest, not now. After 15 more minutes of jogging, the town plaza came into my view and I began running again. On average, 6 miles can be reached in at least three hours. If I'm fast enough, I can cut it down to two and a half hours. I burst out of the trees, and turned a sharp left towards the plaza.

My mistake is that I haven't been in my highest alert at all times. I thought that if I got far away from the house, I'd have enough time to escape from them. I thought they all went to the house.

Man, I was wrong. So _horribly_ wrong.

It hit me a little too late: the palpable desire for violence that it was a surprise that I didn't notice it sooner. I was almost past one of the shops when it did. I skidded to a stop when I finally felt it and a figure stepped out of the shop's corner. He had black hair, a cruel face similar to his father and an equally cruel grin.

Joey Dela Mar.

I stopped, horrified before I turned back and tried to run towards the woods again. I moved too slow, though, and he moved too fast. He caught me by the hair and pulled, forcing me to step back.

He leaned in close, his breath hot against my neck as he whispered angrily in my ear, "You really think you can escape us? Huh?"

I tried to struggle away from him but he gripped my hair tightly. He then proceeded to slam my head twice against the stone wall of the shop. He released me, throwing me to the ground. I stayed there on the ground, feeling dizzy from the hits that I took. My forehead was a bloody mess, I'm fairly certain that my nose is broken, blood dripping on my eyes, obscuring my vision.

He crouched down and gripped my chin, roughly pulling my face towards his, "You should've known by now that you can't get away from us for long. You are ours. You are _mine._ Keep that in mind."

He started to wipe the blood on my face gently with his handkerchief, as if he genuinely cared though his emotions betrayed him. Lust and hatred was practically roaring in him. He gently took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Now," he said in a calm manner, "let's go and make some peculiar babies, shall we?"

I spat on his face as a response.

He wiped it away with his handkerchief and chuckled, "You finally grew a backbone? Isn't it a little too late for that? I think your stay here made you a little too brave. But not much."

A jab on the jaw and I'm out like a light.

-page break-

I woke up in a cold floor after being out for god knows how long. I kept my eyes closed for a moment, fearing what I would see when I open them. I brought my hand up to touch my forehead gingerly and the cut stings slightly. It's still bleeding but not as many as earlier. I wiped away the blood with the sleeve of my shirt. I began to sit up and I open my eyes.

I regret it instantly.

I'm in a large room but inside a metal cage, big enough to fit a few people inside. The bars were in equal distance of about three inches. The back was a cold cement wall. In front of the cage were two doors, one in the far left and one in the far right. I stood up in shaky legs and grasped the cold metal bars. The gate of the cage was secured with a big padlock. I started panicking, suddenly feeling claustrophobic about being inside a cage.

The door on the right opened and I slowly backed away to the back of the cage, pressing myself against the cold wall. Joey came in first, followed by several members of his family. Joey stopped in front of the cage, smirking.

"Well, what do you think?" he said, gesturing at the cage, "Nice place to live in, eh?"

I didn't answer.

He continued, "I think this cage is wide enough for you to raise a child. Don't you think so?"

"I wouldn't do it," I hissed through clenched teeth.

He shrugged, "I knew you would say that. That's why I brought some of my family members to… try and convince you."

One of them opened the gate and I pressed myself further against the wall. Three of them came in while Joey locked the gate behind them. I tried to calm them but I can't even calm myself. They all grinned and fists started raining down on my body.


	13. Chapter 13 - Suffering

One hour.

For one hour, I've been subjected to pure physical torture: they beat me up, stabbed me in non-fatal places and burned off my hair close to the scalp. I must look a sight: my right eye shut, nearly bald, arm in a funny angle and clothes tattered in many places.

My oppressors left me for awhile, for what reason and for how long, I do not know but I can hear their raucous laughter from outside the door. For now, I welcomed the peace, not knowing when they will come back to torture me again. I closed my eye and leaned my head against the bars.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was the slamming of the door open. They pushed a person in front of my cage, who promptly lost balance and fell in a kneeling position in front of me. His short, blonde hair was matted with blood, his hands bound behind him and he looked up at me with startling blue eyes that I know so well.

"Josef..." I whispered, my voice hoarse.

He started to open his mouth but Joey spoke up behind him.

"Ah, so you remember him. I was hoping for that," he pulled Josef's hair so he was looking up at him, "I don't think I've introduced myself yet, how rude of me. I am Joey Dela Mar, Skyler's betrothed."

Josef struggled against his hold and Joey merely laughed and released him.

I started to crawl closer, heedless of the flaring pain of my arm, "Joey," I croacked, "Joey, please..."

Joey's companions noticed that Josef started to crawl closer as well and they grabbed him back.

"Please what, darling Skyler?" He asked mockingly and gestured at Josef, "Do you want him?"

I crawled as close as I can, my face pressing between the bars, "Joey, please. I... I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Just please. Please don't hurt him."

He put his finger on his chin, looking contemplative, "Anything I want?"

I was quick to assent, "Yes. Yes, please, Joey."

"I don't know. You didn't agree the first time. How about I just.." he paused dramatically and reached for the gun on his side, "Kill him?"

I tried to scream but my voice is too raw already, "No, please, Joey! No, no, no,no!"

Josef began to thrash against his captors and I saw pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes. I begged them to let him go, that I'd do anything just please, please, let him go, let this sweet boy go, the boy who wept in my arms when his sister died, who saw me and loved me and accepted all that I am, go and live and if anyone deserves to die, let it be me please, please -

The sound was both startling and frightening at once and suddenly, Josef was falling on his face. Blood dripped from a hole on the back of his head, coloring his blond hair and on to the dirty floor. I stared uncomprehendingly, tears falling silently.

"He's only the first, my dear sweet, Skyler," Joey said, "We need to teach you a lesson on obeying and, remember that when you defy, you deserve a punishment."

They walked out of the door after that, leaving me with the corpse of the man I loved. I reached my good arm out and stroked his bloody hair, wishing that it will all be over. That I just die because I don't know if I can take any more deaths.

The next two hours was hell.

They had my brother and my aunt tortured in front of me and then killed.

I was backed into the corner of the cage, eyes shut tightly in hopes that I can banish the sight of my loved ones dying in front of me from my mind.

I already spent my tears and my voice too raw. I feel like I'm going mad.

You are so fucking useless! Your peculiarity is useless! It didn't save your family, you can't even save yourself!

I am wishing for death. If I can only find something to kill myself with. If only I have the strength to kill myself. I'm such a fucking coward. I should've killed myself a long time ago. But, instead, I became a coward and didn't do it. I fucking ran away.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the emotions from beyond the closed doors.

I wonder if they got my peculiar family. Or my frat. Will they be the next ones to go inside this door? The next ones that I have to watch helplessly as the bad people kill them?

I hope not. If I have to watch any member of my remaining families, I will go insane.

I heard one of the doors open. I must be going mad because when I open my eye, Miss Peregrine stood before me.

"Skyler," she whispered, aghast, her eyes roaming my beaten form. Beside her stood Bronwyn, who was already gripping the thick bars and preparing to pull them apart.

"Stop it, Bronwyn!" I managed to cry out. She stopped and looked at me, eyes confused mixed with fear. I still have enough wits with me that I used that fear to my advantage.

"Go back where you came from, Bron," I commanded, using my power to intensify her fear. She immediately ran back to the door on the far left.

Miss Peregrine knelt beside me and asked softly, "Why did you do that?"

"I need to talk to you alone, Miss," I replied. I started piecing up what I had to say to her when tears suddenly spilled from her green eyes. Her hands slipped between the bars and they gently traced my beat up face.

"What did they do to you, my child?" She said in a horrified whisper, her fingers running through my remaining hair.

My own tears fell before I can stop them, weeping uncontrollably and, suddenly, I just want to fall into her arms. Her arms had been my refuge, a place where I felt safe when I can't even remember the last that I had been. I had the urge to call Bronwyn again, beg her let me out, so I can get out of this hell hole and be back with my family.

But then again, they would never be safe if I am with them. We would be hunted down by these bad people because of their lust of power.

I tamped down my urge and pulled away from her. She is a whirwind of emotions: fear, anxiety, worry, anger. She is already afraid for her children's safety and I can use that to keep them safe.

"Listen to me, Miss Peregrine," I started with a firm voice, "Don't even try to get me out of here. Take the children and go back to Swansea, where you belong."

She pulled her hand back and clamped them over her ears, "Stop it, Skyler."

I pressed on, "Think about your other children. Do you see that blood?" I pointed to the floor, the mixed blood of my family that no one bothered to clean up, "That is the blood of my brother, my aunt and my boyfriend. Do you know why the bad people killed them? Because they're related to me! You want to be related to me, Miss? You want that to happen to your children? Or, perhaps, you want them to be subjected to horrible plans and experiments by them? Do you want the bad people to do what they want to do with me to Olive? Or Emma? Or maybe you want little Claire to be examined like a fucking livestock?"

She began to lower her hands, lips trembling and her eyes shone with fear and I can feel her resolve crumbling.

"If you want that, then fine. Get me of here. But if you don't, if you want to keep them safe, then leave."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Skyler..."

"Go!" I shouted. She scrambled to get her footing and she went out the door where Bronwyn left.

I was left alone again.

I had no notion of how much time passed and I must've fallen asleep from emotional and physical exhaustion. The blood on the floor had started to stink, making my head swim. They came in and threw a piece of stale bread in my direction but it hit the bar of the cage and fell on the blood, soaking it. I have no appetite, anyway.

I was dreaming about a life without my peculiarity when a sweet smelling scent began to seep through the crack under the door. I know that scent very well, even in my sleep, but, when it mingled with the scent of rot, I couldn't stop myself from retching. I just managed to take a deep breath of uncontaminated air before I can rip the sleeve of my shirt and shoving them on my nose and mouth. I know that any second now, someone will slam that door open. I need to stay awake and I will be having stern words for them.

I didn't have to wait long. Six people wearing gas mask entered and rushed to the cage. One fiddled with the lock and the other rushed to my side and knelt, slipping her hands between the bars and putting a gas mask on my face. Her grey eyes shone with worry and I almost wept again. Even though she knows the risk of being killed, Vicky will never abadon a sister.

The one fiddling with the lock was successful in opening it and they all rushed inside. Al's curls are now shaved close to the scalp and his dark brown eyes gazed at me while Vicky took account of my injuries. Without a word, Al knelt in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. One of his hands ran gently up and down my back and the other on the back of my head, pressing my face against his chest.

Vicky said something to one of them that I couldn't quite catch and put a hand on Al's shoulder. He apparently understood because he stood up and Vicky replaced him. One of them handed a pack of bandages and a makeshift cast. The gas will clear in twenty minutes and Vicky decided to use that time treating my wounds. She began to dab a cotton ball soaked with antiseptic on the cut on my left leg, making me wince, and bandaging it neatly before moving on to my other injuries.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" I managed to ask her through the mask.

She briefly looked up before turning her attention back on my broken arm, "You know perfectly well what I am doing."

"You'll get yourself killed! I can get ourselves killed!"

She glared at me, rage and anguish seeping out of her, "I can't fucking leave you here, Skye. You are my sister in all but blood. And you know that I don't leave my fucking family behind."

"You can die!"

Her expression hardened, "I don't care. We will die trying to save you but we won't leave you behind. And don't you fucking try that mind thing on me! I will not leave you here and that's final. Now, are you gonna shut up or what?"

I know that they will fight, tooth and nail, when it comes to saving a brother or a sister. I saw it myself through all the years that I have been a member of our fraternity. That is one of the reasons why I didn't want Miss Peregrine and the other peculiars to save me. These people will kill and not hesitate to get their hands dirty in order to save a member. I will not let their hands get stained with blood because of me.

I shut my mouth and watched her work with my wounds, a plan forming in my mind. The gas that they used would leave anyone to sleep for the next hour. And if most of Dela Mars are here...

When Al finally removed his mask, I did the same and remove Vicky's mask as well. I finally saw the other four who accompanied them: William, Leah, Felix and August.

"Thank you," I whispered to them.

"We'll not leave you, Skye," Leah said.

When Vicky finished treating my wounds and putting my arm in a makeshift cast, Al pulled me to my feet with an arm around my back. He kept it there when I started to wobble. One by one, they embraced me gently.

"How much more time do we have?" I asked Al.

"We still have forty-five minutes," he replied.

I felt my face harden in a frown. Not very long, then. We have to hurry, "Guys, I need to ask you a favor. Can you help me search this house?"

Will laughed and August said, "Yeah, sure thing. You don't have to be so fucking polite about it."

I managed a small smile as I remember Miss Peregrine's insistence on being polite. She made me her child in more ways than one.

We left the room and I was surprised that it didn't look like the house on Detroit. We must be in a different house because it's bigger, more spacious, than the one in Detroit. We were greeted by the sight of several Dela Mar men sleeping and snoring on the floor. Some I recognize, the others must have arrived today.

"How many do you think are they?" I wondered aloud.

"From our estimate, there may be at least forty people here. It's a rather large manor," Al answered. I nodded absently. Perfect. Now we just need some materials.

Vicky started giving out orders to the others. She, Felix and August takes the second floor while Al and Leah takes the first. She insists that I sit down sp as to not aggravate my wound. Once she's upstairs, though, I got up and wandered to the first room that I saw on my right.

It looks like a standard bedroom, though I saw that no one's sleeping. I began to rummage through the drawers, putting the duffel bag that I found on top of the bed.

I remember the house in Detroit; it's not as big as this but there were still numerous rooms to clean. And you will know that, somewhere in that room, there is money hidden.

I looked at the cabinet last. It was as tall as as I am. I forced it to open with my good arm. It took more than a few tries but I finally managed to open it and I couldn't contain my gasp.

The cabinet was filled with cash from middle to bottom.

I knew that the Dela Mars are rich but I never expected to see this much money in one place. I looked closely and saw that they're in bundles of hundred dollars. I took one and counted. Fifty pieces of hundred dollars per bundle. I am not good in math as Al was but I estimate that there is more than a million dollars in here alone.

I snapped out of my reverie and snatched the bag, filling it with all the money that can fit. I don't have much time and I have to hurry.

I heard Al call out my name outside. I zipped the bag shut, the moment Al peeked at the door.

"Skye," he said grimly, "You might want to see this."

I hobbled to where he is and he took the bag wordlessly from me. He led me to the room right next to the one I came from and saw what you normally see in a hospital morgue. A metal table in the middle, the metal drawers where they put the dead and several surgical supplies. The only thing out of place are the cans of gasoline on the corner of the room.

On the metal drawers are vials with red stopper. It appears milky white upon closer inspection but only three vials were filled.

Felix opened one and sniffed, "Odorless," he said. We were busy inspecting the vials that we didn't notice Leah open one of the metal drawers until she let out a squeal of surprise.

The drawer opened on the person's feet so Leah took it upon herself to open it all the way, revealing the pale, beat up face of my brother. August quickly opened the drawer but the wheels caught, leaving the part of his ankle down to his feet exposed. They all stared at me, concern and sadness spilling out of them.

"They're dead," I said flatly, "Matt and Cecil and Josef."

They gasped at the mention of the last name and began murmuring comforting words. I heed them no mind because something caught my eye. I recall that, while they were torturing my brother, they were careful not to hit his feet. I hobbled closer to his corpse and traced the stitched up wound near his right ankle. Matt never had wounds on there that needs stitching and it looks too recent to be an old one.

I remember what my grandfather used to say: "A person's soul is in his foot."

Heart pounding inside my chest, I opened the next one. These feet are small and I guess its Cecil. The same sewn up wound on her right ankle. I don't need to open the next drawer to know that it's Josef and I'd find the same stitch on his ankle.

My anger began to boil hotly and I gripped the top of the drawer tightly, tips of my finger turning white. They already took my freedom, my dignity, my inocence, killed my family and now they took their souls too?!

They will die. I am going to kill them all.

I turned to my companions and pointed to cans on the corner, "Use the gas. Spill it along corners and curtains. We don't have long. Hurry!"

They scrambled to get the cans and leave the room and I was left with the dead. I closed Cecil's and Matt's drawer properly and I smashed the vials while I waited. I didn't have to wait long before Al is in the room again, the duffel bag still secured on his shoulder. I stumbled when I stood and he picked me up in his arms before I can protest.

Vicky and Leah are waiting outside when we came out, Al setting me on my feet, and I saw Felix and August spilling the remaining gasoline on the stairs. Felix laughed when August 'accidentally' spilled on some of the sleeping guards. They threw the cans on the floor when they finished.

Vicky handed me the matches, "Do the honor, Skye."

I stared at it for a moment. Everyone inside this house will burn and die.

And I want it to happen.

I lit the match and threw it. The effect was instantaneous: fire spread on the floor, the curtains, the guards clothes, up the stairs. We didn't stay to watch, though. Al carried me again and we half ran towards the van. We left the manor behind as a raging inferno.

A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! I am sp sorry the uodate was very late. I had a writer's block and then lost my flash drive containing the lat chapters of this stories. I am so very very sprry


End file.
